Fallen Stars, Book 1: Starflakes
by Mothstar
Summary: StarClan has fallen from the skies...now their descendants feel drawn to StarClan. Will they ever find peace back in the stars? Rated T for blood and fighting, they are cats after all. :D Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was night.

It was cold.

It was very, very cold.

A tortoiseshell she-cat picked her way delicately around the patches of snow on a riverbank, her splotches of white fur blending into the snow.

The she-cat jumped as a tabby tom leapt easily across the frozen river and bundled into her.

"Twigbreeze!" she yelped.

The tom shook snow from his pelt. "Sorry, Poppyflight. I didn't see you."

Poppyflight relaxed the fur on her shoulders. "It's all right, Twigbreeze. Brr, it's so cold!"

Twigbreeze sneezed snow out of his nose and walked with Poppyflight along the bank. "I just can't believe it…in StarClan, I thought we always have greenleaf!"

Poppyflight nodded. "We share the same seasons of the living cats now."

Twigbreeze stopped suddenly. "Look, we're above the SkyClan camp!"

Poppyflight followed the tom's sparkling gaze. Sure enough, Twigbreeze's former Clan's camp was directly below their paws.

"Would you like to see the WindClan camp?" Twigbreeze offered hastily. Poppyflight accepted, and they leapt across the river, running across the land, paws barely skimming the ground.

Soon they skidded to a halt, paws throwing up stardust. Moorland stretched in front of them, and the WindClan camp was below. Poppyflight gazed down at the cold cats, her former Clanmates.

She shivered suddenly. Without turning around, she mewed, "Twigbreeze, is it getting colder?"

She was answered by silence.

Alarmed, she whirled around. Twigbreeze was swaying on his paws, and his eyes were half closed.

"Twigbreeze!" she screeched.

Twigbreeze didn't reply, just shivered. His nose was turning blue.

Poppyflight shuddered. The wind buffeted her fur, whipping up snow.

Twigbreeze trembled and keeled over. His ears were bluish now, and his eyes were glazing over.

"Starflakes," he whispered tremulously. "Starflakes…" He flopped over and his breathing slowed.

Poppyflight didn't stay to watch him die. She began to run, but her pace got slower and slower. Her paws felt heavy, so heavy. It was getting harder to see, too; the world looked like it was covered in frost. And she had a sensation of cold. Not freezing cold, like Twigbreeze had felt, just as if she were the ice that had covered that river.

She came to a slow stop. She tried to keep going, but her paws just wouldn't listen to her. And it was getting even harder to see. Was she in a ball of ice? That's what it felt like, but she couldn't determine for sure. She felt herself curling into a ball. The ice got thicker around her, and her eyes slowly closed…

Linelinelineline

A very young pale brown tom pushed through the snow with amber eyes half-narrowed against the wind and ice. The faint tabby stripes on his sides gave him away as he vainly searched for prey to feed his hungry Clan. Suddenly he stopped. A form lay in the snow. Painfully aware of the scolding his mentor would give him if it were dangerous, he crept forward. It was a cat! Forgetting that it might be hostile, he rushed forward and gave the body a sniff. She was still alive! He grasped her by the scruff and began to drag her through the snow back to the camp.

**Okay, that's the prologue! You may have to wait a long time for the first chapter, as this story is from my create-a-cat, and as my create-a-cat isn't done yet, then I can't write the rest until I have my create-a-cat finished. Please submit kitties so I can get it done and continue this story!**

**~Mothy**


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances! I finished my create-a-cat!

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar: large deep ginger she-cat with big blazing amber eyes

Deputy: Falconfire: dark ginger, dark gold, and white patched tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ebonypelt: jet-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Crystalpaw: pretty silvery white she-cat with blue eyes_)_

Warriors:

1. Ashtail: smoky gray tom with amber eyes2. Lilyflower: dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

3. Birchleaf: dark brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

4. Hawkeyes: dark ginger tom with white flecks and amber-yellow eyes

5. Branchfall: dark brown tom with very dark amber eyes

6. Shimmerheart: silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes

7. Leafshadow: tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

8. Cloverfoot: long-legged pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes

9. Oakwhisker: long-legged brown tom with yellow eyes

10. Bluestorm: blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes

11. Snakespin: ginger tom with black and brown stripes wrapping around his stomach

12. Mossfeather: pale brown she-cat with gray flecks

13. Thorntail: handsome brown tom with green eyes

14. Birdsong: pale gray she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Blazingpaw: light ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws, chest, and tail-tip and blazing amber eyes; mentor: Falconfire

2. Frostpaw: pure white she-cat with brilliant green eyes; mentor: Hawkeyes

3. Smokepaw: smoky black tom with amber eyes; mentor: Birchleaf

4. Dapplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with pale gold dapples; mentor: Shimmerheart MAIN!

5. Runningpaw: dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes; mentor: Branchfall

Queens:

1. Dawnheart: beautiful creamy orange she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Ashtail's kits

2. Swallowflight: light gray she-cat with black paw and brown specks

3. Asterfeather: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Branchfall's kits

Elders:

1. Fireblaze: bright orange and brown tabby with creamy markings

2. Oakstem: old dark brown and pale gray tabby tom with long claws and a short tail, green eyes

3. Poolfoot: dark gray she-cat with pale gray feet and amber eyes

4. Deerstep: tawny-colored she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Wolfstar: large, muscular long-furred solid gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather: jet black tom with white chest flash and tail-tip and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Chervilstem: light brown tom with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Lilacheart: mottled gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

1. Whitestripe: lightly scarred pure white tom with faint creamy gold stripes and yellow eyes

2. Swiftpelt: dusty gray tom with brown flecks and yellow eyes

3. Brightpelt: white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes

4. Quickblaze: pale gray and ginger tom with yellow eyes

5. Galeblaze: dark ginger tom with green-gray eyes

6. Snowstorm: white she-cat with pale gray flecks and ice blue eyes

7. Sorrelfall: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

8. Lionpelt: handsome golden tom with amber eyes

9. Emberfire: brown-ginger fur with a golden sheen and dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes; she-cat

10. Blazewood: dark ginger tom with brown tabby stripes, white chest, and amber eyes

11. Cloverflake: dark brown tabby she-cat with white flecks all over her back and blue eyes

12. Stoneclaw: mottled stone gray and black tom with yellow eyes

13. Tigerflame: ginger-and-black striped tom

Apprentices:

1. Wildpaw: pale brown she-cat with large dark brown splotches and yellow eyes; mentor: Whitestripe

2. Thornpaw: dark gray tom with deep green eyes, mentor: Swiftpelt

3. Brackenpaw: golden tabby tom with green eyes; Mentor: Galeblaze

4. Rainpaw: grayish white tom with streaks of blue-white and blue eyes, mentor: Emberfire

5. Sagepaw: dark brown tabby she-cat, mentor: Galeblaze

6. Mistpaw: pale blue she-cat, mentor: Cloverflake

Queens

1. Daisyfield: pale gold she-cat with darker spots

2. Blossombreeze: pale gray she-cat with white patches, mother to Lionpelt's kits: Sunkit (golden tom with yellow eyes) and Moonkit (silvery black she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

1. Swiftfeather: old black tom with patchy fur and yellow eyes, from the horseplace

2. Harepelt: brown tom, oldest cat in all the Clans, with a gray muzzle. He is hard of hearing and has trouble seeing.

3. Cloudrush: longhaired pale white she-cat with gray patches and piercing blue eyes

4. Graywhisker: gray she-cat with deep green eyes and long whiskers that have grown stiff from age

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Darkstar: dark gray, almost black tom with pale silver streaks and amber eyes

Deputy: Foxstrike: dark ginger tom with white ear tufts, tail-tip, paws, and underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Hazeberry: dark gray she-cat with bright blue flecks and piercing ice blue eyes

Warriors:

1. Spiderwhisker: huge jet-black tom with amber eyes

2. Nightfire: large, muscular black tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

3. Leafdapple: pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes

4. Sootbird: smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

5. Hazelwing: small cream-and-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

6. Rosestripe: pale gray she-cat with pale ginger stripes, a scar on her face, and amber eyes

7. Snakefang: dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and white paws

8. Echosplash: silver she-cat with black splashes and icy blue eyes

9. Ashsong: gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

10. Flamingstone: black tom with a ginger sheen to his fur and golden eyes

11. Nightpetal: smoky black she-cat with bright green eyes

12. Rainpelt: bluish-gray tom with deep yellow-amber eyes

13. Sunbeam: longhaired dusty gold she-cat with yellow eyes

14. Shadestep: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Rosepaw: pale gray-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, mentor: Sunbeam

2. Fadepaw: pale gray tom with yellow eyes, mentor: Ashsong

3. Silentpaw: jet black tom with ice blue eyes, mentor: Snakefang

4. Starlingpaw: pale gray she-cat with white patches and golden yellow eyes, mentor: Shadestep

5. Featherpaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, mentor: Rosestripe

6. Sunpaw: ginger-and-gold she-cat with one front white paw, dark ginger tabby stripes, a long tail, and amber eyes, mentor: Foxstripe

Queens:

1. Breezesky: dark gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Spiderwhisker's kits: Frostkit (snowy white she-cat with pale gray flecks and dark blue eyes) and Fogkit (pure black tom with dark amber eyes)

2. Nightflower: black she-cat with a white chest and deep blue eyes

3. Amberfur: dark golden ginger she-cat

Elders:

1. Morningpelt: pale gold she-cat with blue eyes

2. Jaggedclaw: dark gray tom with deep yellow eyes

3. Littlewhisker: creamy white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Shimmerstar: beautiful blue-gray longhaired she-cat with glittering blue eyes

Deputy: Icepath: white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfur: dark gray tabby tom with light blue chest and tail-tip and blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Swanpaw: pure white she-cat with blue-green eyes

Warriors:

1. Owltail: brown tabby she-cat with an extremely bushy ringed tail and yellow eyes

2. Silverstorm: longhaired silver she-cat with gray markings and ice blue eyes

3. Lightbreeze: pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes

4. Streamstroke: brown she-cat with blue eyes

5. Blizzardsky: longhaired white tom with blue patches and ice blue eyes

6. Mudslide: white tom with brown splotches of varying sizes

7. Aspenshine: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and gold-ginger flecks

8. Hailstep: white tom dappled with gray and brown and ice blue eyes

9. Silvercloud: pretty silver tabby she-cat with white markings

10. Darkfeather: smoky black tom with ice blue eyes

11. Troutsplash: pale gray-brown tabby tom with pink markings and green eyes

12. Hollowfoot: dark gray tom

13. Otterclaw: very dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

1. Waterpaw: silvery gray tom with white paws, tail, and underbelly and sky blue eyes, mentor: Otterclaw

2. Rapidpaw: pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes, mentor: Lightbreeze

3. Reedpaw: pale blue-gray tom with black tabby stripes, black tail-tip, and black paws, mentor: Silvercloud

4. Shellpaw: cream tom with a pinkish tinge and yellow eyes, mentor: Streakstroke

5. Gingerpaw: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Mudslide

6. Minnowpaw: slender gray she-cat, mentor: Darkfeather

Queens:

1. Frostfeather: long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Blizzardsky's kits

2. Russetsplash: bright ginger she-cat with black flecks and black tail, expecting Mudslide's kits

3. Flowerpool: pale gray tabby she-cat with tawny brown stripes, mother to Hollowfoot's kits: Bubblekit, pale blue she-cat with splotches in the stripes and sky blue eyes; and Pebblekit, mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Elders

1. Halfbreeze: once-beautiful very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and half a tail

2. Goldenray: golden tom with many scars

3. Nightsky: pure black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

4. Shadowednight: black tom

**SkyClan:**

Leader: Risingstar: dark reddish tom with faint gray stripes and deep green eyes

Deputy: Blazingflame: tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger splotches and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Willowsky: sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes and white paws

Medicine cat apprentice: Mintpaw: fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes; slightly small for her age

Warriors

1. Cloudwisp: light gray tom with streaks of white and blue eyes

2. Sneezenose: orange tom with one black stripe down his back and green eyes

3. Sparrowflight: small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

4. Eaglestrike: light brown tom with white ears, tail-tip, belly, and paws and yellow eyes

5. Grayfeather: solid light gray tom

6. Sparrowflight: brown tom with ginger stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

7. Robinsong: long-legged dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

8. Redshine: bright ginger she-cat with pale gold flecks and amber eyes

9. Crowfoot: smoky black tom with long legs and amber eyes

10. Cherryshine: pale ginger she-cat with sparkling green eyes

11. Cardinalwing: bright ginger she-cat with green eyes and dark brown flecks

12. Mudstripe: dark brown tabby tom

13. Silverdrop: silver she-cat with pale brown and dark gray flecks on her back and flank, green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Leappaw: pale gray tom; mentor: Sparrowstripe

2. Emberpaw: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Redshine

3. Poppypaw: brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and amber eyes, mentor: Cherryshine

4. Mountainpaw: large dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes, mentor: Mudstripe

5. Echopaw: small silvery gray she-cat with sky blue eyes, mentor: Cardinalwing

Queens:

1. Petalshine: pinky-brown she-cat, expecting Sneezenose's kits

2. Sweetflower: white she-cat with light brown splotches, mother to Grayfeather's kits: Briarkit (brown she-cat with pale brown paws and chest and amber eyes), Tinykit (pretty, small light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes), and Frostkit (light blue-and-white splotched tom with blue eyes)

3. Whisperfoot: pale gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Elders:

1. Lilypelt: light gray she-cat with brown splotches and green eyes

2. Goldenstripe: small white she-cat with gold stripes and green eyes

3. Birchclaw: old pale gray tom with dark brown stripes


	3. A Normal Day

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**This is just to get us in the flow of the story. No prophecies or anything yet. I will be switching POVs. A lot. Oh, and I've changed Dapplepaw's mentor from Shimmerheart to Thorntail, and Emberpaw's mentor is now Grayfeather. And I made the stupidest mistake: Galeblaze has two apprentices. Brackenpaw's mentor is Tigerflame now. :P Yeah, last minute changes...READ NOW, and I want to thank Glowingsoul for being such a great supporter! You actually reviewed the allegiances! :D Oh, and just to warn you...there may be more than 5 mains. Hehe...read now. Officially betaread by my official betareader, the official Coqui's Song. :D I'm so official.**

_ThunderClan—Dapplepaw_

Dapplepaw yawned and stretched. The morning sun shone through the brambles and directly into her eyes. Even when she closed them, she still saw the sun as clearly as though her eyes were open. She didn't want to get up yet, though.

"Get up, Dapplepaw!"

Dapplepaw moaned. "Go away, Frostpaw."

Frostpaw persisted. "Just because you went to the Gathering last night doesn't mean you can skip your duties. Now, get up and tell me how it went!"

"Bossypaws," Dapplepaw growled, but she consented. She opened her eyes and glared at the white she-cat as she gave a luxurious stretch. Grooming the scraps of moss out of her fur, she updated Frostpaw between licks.

"ShadowClan accused SkyClan of prey-stealing."

"Again?"

Dapplepaw licked a paw and rubbed her face with it. "Yup. Risingstar was outraged and said that they only accused them because they themselves were the prey-stealers. Then a ShadowClan warrior—Flamingstone, I think—started fighting with Crowfoot. Then it started raining and thundering and Shimmerstar called the Gathering to an end."

Frostpaw snatched a piece of moss of off Dapplepaw's back with her teeth and spat it out. "Why would ShadowClan steal prey? It's newleaf. Every territory has prey now."

Dapplepaw paused thoughtfully. "Maybe ShadowClan has more kits than usual. It's not our concern what goes on between SkyClan and ShadowClan."

A ginger head poked into the den. "Come on, you two!"

"Coming, Snakespin," the two apprentices mewed. Snakespin's head withdrew, and Dapplepaw followed Frostpaw out.

_SkyClan—Emberpaw_

Emberpaw launched herself into the air after the blackbird. Her claws just brushed its tail feathers, and she yanked out a few. The blackbird fluttered for a heartbeat, regaining its balance, and a heartbeat was all Emberpaw needed to dig her claws in. She fell to the ground with the bird, its wings flapping wildly, and she bit it on the neck to kill it.

"Great catch!"

Emberpaw turned around, her prey dangling from her jaws. The voice belonged to Grayfeather, her mentor. His eyes were shining in pleasure. "Thanks," she mumbled around the bird. "I thought I wouldn't catch it. I just acted on instinct, I guess."

"Instinct or not, you got the bird!" Grayfeather purred. A rustling in the bracken made both of them fall silent. Emberpaw sniffed. The scent wasn't prey, and it wasn't an intruder. It was SkyClan, laced with milk.

"Petalshine," Grayfeather called, "we know you're there."

The pinky-brown queen emerged reluctantly from the ferns.

"Petalshine," Grayfeather told her, "you shouldn't be here. You're too close to having your kits; you have to stay in camp." His gaze travelled to her swollen belly.

"I know," she mewed. "I...it was getting cramped in the nursery."

Emberpaw stepped forward. "You should have at least taken a warrior with you, or stayed nearer to the camp."

"We _are _close to the camp!" Petalshine pointed out, flicking her tail at an area behind them. Emberpaw looked over her shoulder. The circle of trees around an indentation in the earth was many tree-lengths away.

Grayfeather kneaded the ground in frustration. "We are _not _close. Emberpaw, get our prey. I'm going to take Petalshine back to camp." With that, he led the protesting queen away.

_ShadowClan—Starlingpaw_

Starlingpaw narrowed her eyes as she faced the black tom. His ice blue eyes bored into her as they both calculated, goading each other on, trying to get the other to move first.

He was much bigger than her, but she, small for her size, was nimbler. She flattened her ears and hissed a taunt.

"You're lazier than a badger, Silentpaw! You're not even moving!"

Silentpaw bared his teeth. "Neither are you, Starling_kit_!"

Starlingpaw blinked back tears and let out an angry hiss. Her weak spot was her size. She hated it when others made fun of her, or mistook her for a kit.

Silentpaw's legs tensed. Starlingpaw growled. If she wanted to make a move, she had to make it now. If he got to pounce, she'd be knocked to the ground and it would be all over for her.

With a loud yowl, she feinted to one side and darted past Silentpaw on the other side, brushing a paw down his side as she passed. Silentpaw had moved to the same side that Starlingpaw had darted towards, falling for the feint, and she opened up a deep gash on his side as he leaned on her claws. He hissed, but he wasn't done yet.

The fur on the tom's neck bristled. He leapt forward and bowled her over. They rolled around, locked in a mass of fur, claws, and teeth. Suddenly Silentpaw lunged and sank his teeth into her neck. The death bite. She snarled and struggled, but Silentpaw just bit deeper. She felt her consciousness slipping away; dark spots clouded her vision. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She went limp, and Silentpaw's grip slackened. With a huge effort, she tore away, leaving bloodstained gray-and-white fur in Silentpaw's jaws. He dropped the fur and hissed.

The two circled each other, bloody and breathless, but neither would give up yet. Starlingpaw leaped. Silentpaw ducked, and Starlingpaw sailed over his head. This wasn't what she had planned!

A tree was right in front of her and fast getting nearer. She unsheathed her claws and sank them into the bark just as she met the tree.

The impact tore some of her claws, and she gritted her teeth as scarlet blood trickled down the trunk of the tree. Silentpaw had spun around, looking for her, and his eyes widened when he saw her on the tree, blood running down the trunk. He ran over.

Everything seemed to slow down for Starlingpaw. Silentpaw was running at her, eyes narrowed and glinting for her blood, and she was up here on the tree, claws buried deep in the bark. She tore away her claws, ripping the previously torn ones completely out, and landed on Silentpaw's broad shoulders. He staggered and began to speak.

"Put your claws away, Starlingpaw!" he growled. The cuts, the bites and scratches dappling both of their fur abruptly disappeared. She was back in the real world, not on her imaginary battlefield.

"All right," she replied, sheathing her claws—the ones that were still there, of course—and falling off of Silentpaw.

"Very good," a deep voice purred. A very dark gray tom, streaked with silver, padded out of the ferns. His muzzle was flecked with gray, but he held his head high. Starlingpaw gasped.

"Darkstar." Silentpaw dipped his head respectfully. The gesture, coming from an apprentice, caused a deep, raspy purr to rumble in the tom's throat.

A dark gray tom and a dark brown tabby tom with white paws had followed Darkstar over.

"Excellent fighting," the dark gray tom mewed.

"Good job," the dark brown tabby added.

"Thank you, Shadestep, Snakefang." Silentpaw dipped his head to both of them. One of Starlingpaw's ears twitched and stayed crooked. Silentpaw was so weird.

"Starlingpaw, I'm impressed," Shadestep purred. "You fight so well. It's like you're in a real battle, not just a training session."

"Silentpaw, you're a great fighter, too," Snakefang told his apprentice, not wanting to be outdone by Shadestep. "Come over here, and I'll show you a move that's good when your opponent is smaller than you are." Silentpaw dipped his head to Darkstar once again and followed his mentor to a different part of the training area. The ferns and pine needles cushioning the ground where they had fought were churned up and scattered about. Starlingpaw used her tail to sweep some pine needles over a particularly bare spot.

"What happened to your paws?" Darkstar rumbled.

Starlingpaw glanced down at her paws. At least one claw on each foot had been completely torn out, and the ferns beneath her paws were being stained with blood.

"I tore some out when I jumped off the tree," she confessed.

"You'd better see Hazeberry," Shadestep mewed. Starlingpaw nodded and limped off, leaving her mentor and leader talking, and her rival practicing battle moves.

_RiverClan—Rapidpaw_

Rapidpaw stared intently at the water in the pond. Her muscles ached from being tense for so long, but she had learned to live with it. After all, she was RiverClan, through and through. Fishing ran in her blood. And with fishing came great patience.

There! A flicker of silver, right there. She flicked out her paw and scooped the fish out. A minnow. She leaned over and caught it in her mouth before it fell back into the water. Dropping it on the riverbank, she sank her teeth into it, killing it. Picking up the silver fish, she dropped it onto a small pile of other fish. _That should be enough, _she thought. She stuffed them into her mouth and padded back to camp.

She met a slightly undersized, yet graceful, white she-cat on her way to the camp. Her eyes, one blue, one green, stared blankly ahead. The rest of her face had plenty of emotion, though.

"Rapidpaw, you've passed!" she purred.

"How do you know, Swanpaw?" Rapidpaw asked.

The apprentice rasped her tongue over Rapidpaw's ear. "Lightbreeze was reporting to Shimmerstar in her den."

"Swanpaw," Rapidpaw scolded, "you know better than to eavesdrop."

Swanpaw clawed the ground. "I know, I know. I was on my way to Jayfur's den when I overheard."

"They should talk quieter," Rapidpaw purred. "No other cat in RiverClan can match your hearing."

"That's because I'm the only cat in RiverClan who's blind," she mewed bluntly.

"True. Besides Shadowednight," Rapidpaw reminded her.

"Shadowednight is only half blind," Swanpaw told her. "He can still see, even though it's really dim. Here, I'll take half of your fish. Let's get back to camp."

_WindClan—Wildpaw_

Wildpaw stared across the border. A stream lapped at her paws, showing the border between WindClan and RiverClan. Wildpaw narrowed her eyes in satisfaction. A rabbit couldn't leap across here. RiverClan couldn't take their rabbits unless they crossed the border. And they hadn't done that since...now?

Wildpaw hissed to her mentor. "Whitestripe, I think RiverClan crossed the border."

Whitestripe glanced down at Wildpaw. "Where?"

Wildpaw flicked her tail. Two full-grown RiverClan warriors were standing at the bank several tree-lengths away. A pale gray she-cat was gazing uncomfortably at her Clanmates from across the stream.

"Just come on, Aspenshine!" a longhaired white tom hissed.

Aspenshine shuffled her paws. "Blizzardsky, I already told you: I'm not going to cross the border, even if we don't have enough prey!"

The other cat, a white tom with oddly shaped brown splotches, snarled at her. "Aspenshine! I am the noblest warrior in the Clan, yet I know when to go beyond boundaries for prey!"

"You mean, you know when it's more important to put food in your belly!" Aspenshine retorted.

The tom flattened his ears and hissed at her. "You know I will follow my Clan and put it before all else! I swore that vow when I became a warrior!"

"Which, incidentally, you're barely even one!" Blizzardsky snarled.

Aspenshine flinched. Wildpaw recalled Shimmerstar mentioning a new warrior at the Gathering last night. This must have been her.

Stoneclaw and Emberfire padded up from the direction opposite the RiverClan cats. "What's going on?" Emberfire hissed.

"Prey-stealers," Wildpaw mewed under her breath.

"Should we confront them?" Stoneclaw asked. "We do outnumber them."

Whitestripe came forward with the rest of the patrol behind. Aspenshine was still stalling on the other bank, and Blizzardsky and the other tom were going back and forth with her. Suddenly Aspenshine gasped.

"Blizzardsky! Behind you!"

Blizzardsky and his companion whirled around. Whitestripe faced them with a snarl on his lips.

"We've been watching you for quite some time now, Blizzardsky. I'd say your Clanmate—" Whitestripe flicked his tail at Aspenshine. "—has the right idea. Get back across the border, or we will attack." Her mentor unsheathed his claws, and his neck fur rose.

Blizzardsky stared at Whitestripe for a long, hostile moment before finally leaping across the stream to join Aspenshine on the other side. The other tom followed. Stoneclaw yowled something to him before he left.

"Mudslide, if you want to stick to the warrior code, make sure you stand up to your Clanmates! They may think they know what's better for you...!" Stoneclaw had no need to finish. Blizzardsky glared at him from across the stream, but the other tom nodded curtly before leaving. Whitestripe turned to the rest of the patrol.

"You two can head back. Wildpaw and I'll finish up here."

_ThunderClan—Dapplepaw_

Dapplepaw gathered power into her hindquarters, preparing for her pounce. She couldn't believe her luck. A pheasant, right on ThunderClan territory! These large birds were rarely seen or even scented, but their meat was rich and juicy. And there was a lot of it on just one bird! The pheasant was pecking around on the ground, its eyes betraying its awareness.

_Mouse dung, _Dapplepaw thought. _Now it'll run away as soon as I pounce. _Her mind whirled. If she were fast enough, she could outrun it and kill it, but she wanted to catch it without a chase. If she had a partner, one could have scared it into the other's paws, but that was risky. Maybe she could get it from above...

Slipping silently back into the forest, she selected a sturdy tree that was far enough from the pheasant so as not to cause it any concern. She scaled it speedily and quietly, and was soon perched on a branch. Another branch from a different tree was nearby. It looked thin, but maybe it could hold her weight. Mustering all her power, she launched herself through the air.

Before she even got to the arc of her leap, she realized she had leapt short. She snuck a peek down and quickly looked back up again. The ground was fairly far below. The pheasant was still pecking around. It was a dizzying drop. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to StarClan that she would live to see her mentor and Clan again.

She opened her eyes just as quickly to look down again. She was directly above the pheasant, and she was falling at it fast. Unsheathing her claws, she focused on landing on the pheasant.

She fell on its back hard. It squawked, but only for a heartbeat. It was cut off as the bird's backbone snapped, and it went limp beneath her. Dapplepaw sank her teeth into its neck—a killing bite—just in case it wasn't dead.

The ferns rustled, and a smoky black tom emerged, amber eyes glinting angrily. "You scared away my—" He broke off, staring at Dapplepaw and the huge bird beneath her. "What is that?"

"A pheasant," Dapplepaw mumbled, spitting out feathers.

"Did you catch that?"

Another surprised mew came from the bushes, and a shimmery silver she-cat came up, a mouse in her jaws.

Dapplepaw coughed out feathers in reply.

"Shimmerheart, I was _trying _to hunt, but when the pheasant died it squawked and scared away my mouse."

Shimmerheart dropped the mouse she was holding. "I bet this is it. I had just killed a thrush when this ran past! You can have it, Smokepaw."

Smokepaw picked up the mouse, eyes shining. Dapplepaw blinked, hiding her amusement. It was clear to most cats how Smokepaw felt about Shimmerheart.

Shimmerheart came over to Dapplepaw. "Here, I'll help you bring it back to camp."

_RiverClan—Swanpaw_

Swanpaw selected a juicy trout off the fresh-kill pile and took it over to Rapidpaw. She could tell her sister was excited; her tail kept thumping the ground, and she could hear the soft swish of soil as Rapidpaw kneaded the ground. Swanpaw dropped the fish and settled down next to Rapidpaw.

"I'm so excited!" Rapidpaw meowed as Swanpaw took a bite. "I passed my final assessment!"

"Great job!" Swanpaw mumbled around her bite. "Now, do us all a favor and eat something so we can be spared from your excitement!" She immediately regretted her words; disappointment radiated off of Rapidpaw. "Sorry," she mewed hastily.

"It's all right," Rapidpaw told her. "I'm sorry, it's just...I'm finally becoming a warrior!"

"I understand," Swanpaw meowed after swallowing. "It's about time you became one." When Rapidpaw had first become an apprentice, she had been mauled by a dog, and she had broken a front paw and a back leg. Jayfur still praised StarClan for helping him heal those terrible injuries.

They finished off the trout in silence. Swanpaw could feel excitement crackling in the air like lightning. Finally, she heard Shimmerstar emerge from her den and pad to the center of the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Swanpaw scraped earth over the remains of the trout and took her place beside Jayfur. Rapidpaw came before Shimmerstar.

"I, Shimmerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long and hard, and it is her time to become a warrior. Rapidpaw, do you promise to protect this Clan and uphold the warrior code at any cost, even that of your own life?"

"I do," Rapidpaw mewed clearly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rapidpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Rapidheart. StarClan honors your spirit and your perserverance, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." There was a pause, and Swanpaw knew that her sister would respectfully lick Shimmerstar's shoulder.

"Rapidheart! Rapidheart!" the whole of RiverClan cheered. Swanpaw added her voice to the rest. She was so glad that Rapidheart was finally a warrior!

_RiverClan—Swanpaw_

Swanpaw curled up in her nest in the medicine den. She felt secure knowing that her sister guarded the camp. She yawned and tucked her tail over her nose.

She opened her eyes suddenly. She must be dreaming. Swanpaw looked around expectantly for her warrior ancestors, but she saw none.

Swanpaw blinked. What was that? It was a cat! She didn't recognize this one; it was different than any StarClan cat that had visited her. This was a beautiful creamy she-cat with yellow eyes. It looked exactly like what Swanpaw had imagined her sister to look like, but this one had long fur.

"Who are you?" Swanpaw asked.

The she-cat didn't reply at first. Her gaze met Swanpaw's, and she felt as if she were drowning in them. The she-cat spoke.

"_One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home."_

Swanpaw sat up in her nest, suddenly awake. The image of the she-cat still lingered in her mind. What was that she had said?

The rich, milky scent of the she-cat drifted past her nose, and her mew sounded in Swanpaw's ear.

"_One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home."_

And, for a reason she didn't know, Swanpaw shivered.

**A cliffie! Please review! And what do you think would be a good name for that she-cat? Who do you think she is? I do want her name to have to do with milk or cream. Did you notice her scent? And yes, Swanpaw does have that ability Jayfeather has. I like that ^_^**


	4. Prophecies and Abilities

Chapter 2: Prophecies All Around

**Very very very important note: Go get a Warriors book from after The New Prophecy, or in the second half of it. Turn to the map page (cat's view); it should have the lake. Now, see the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan with the Greenleaf Twolegplace, the clearing, and the Twoleg paths? We're going to cut those all out. No, not literally; we're going to pretend they don't exist. Instead, that area will be larger and be SkyClan's territory. Okay? It's not crammed into that little space, I said it was bigger. Now, you can start reading! :-) In the next chapter, I'll try to make the POVs longer. ;) Oh, and Dapplepaw is not romantic with the cat she's dreaming about. OKAY? ! :) PS: I got this story from Daysky. Only the title (Fallen Stars) and the idea of StarClan falling is the same. I made up lots of other stuff though. THANKS DAYSKY! Hey everyone, embarass Daysky when you review! (I'm good at that. I voted for singing Happy Birthday for someone at softbal XD)**

_ThunderClan—Dapplepaw_

Dapplepaw purred as she dreamed. She knew she was dreaming and that she would wake up soon, but she didn't mind.

She walked along the SkyClan border. Her jaws were open slightly, scenting the air.

She called a greeting as a dark ginger she-cat bounded up from the other side of the border. She was younger than Dapplepaw, but not by much.

"Dapplepaw!" the she-cat mewed, amber eyes shining. She came to a stop on the other side of the border.

"Emberpaw," Dapplepaw purred.

Emberpaw tipped her head to one side. "What are you doing here?"

Dapplepaw blinked. "I wanted to see you. We're friends, after all."

Emberpaw looked slightly uncomfortable. "But being friends can cause problems, since we're in different Clans. Remember that cat from long ago? I don't remember his name..."

"Firestar," Dapplepaw mewed, "Firestar and Onestar. They were friends, but when Onestar became leader he had to stop being Firestar's friend. I think they called Onestar 'Firestar's kittypet'."

Emberpaw nodded thoughtfully. "But when Firestar finally died, he got to watch Onestar from StarClan and, StarClan forbid, visit him in his dreams."

Dapplepaw continued. "It was because of Firestar that Crowfeather didn't die during the Dark Forest's attack. Firestar wanted to save his daughter's mate."

"_Former_ mate," Emberpaw objected. "Crowfeather dumped Leafpool!"

Dapplepaw purred. "You know your stories!"

Emberpaw growled playfully. "No, I don't! I had to clean out the elders' den yesterday."

A distant voice mewed, "Dapplepaw!"

Another voice called, "Emberpaw!"

Dapplepaw started to leave. "That would be Smokepaw."

Emberpaw didn't say anything at first, just cocked her head, listening. "I've never heard that voice before."

Dapplepaw took a heartbeat to listen. This voice was too old for Smokepaw, and it was a she-cat. It didn't sound like any she-cat she knew.

Two cats padded up from the other direction. One stayed on the SkyClan side, and the other stayed on the ThunderClan side. The SkyClan cat was a pale gold tom patched with deep gray, and his eyes were yellow. The ThunderClan cat was a beautiful young dark tortoiseshell with deep green eyes.

"Who are you?" Emberpaw asked.

"I am Goldpatch," the tom rumbled.

"And I am Fernshadow," the she-cat mewed.

"What are you doing here?" Dapplepaw questioned, her hackles rising. This was _her _dream, and she didn't want anyone else in it!

Goldpatch turned to Dapplepaw. "You feel guilt," he murmured.

Dapplepaw let her hackles fall, swamped by shame. "This is a dream. I'm not breaking the warrior code...am I?"

Fernshadow leaned forward until her sweet breath stirred Dapplepaw's whiskers. "Firestar didn't break the warrior code by having a friend in WindClan. Don't let your friendship come before your Clan."

Goldpatch gently head butted Fernshadow. "This isn't what we came here to do," he growled gruffly. Fernshadow came back next to him.

"The time is coming," Goldpatch murmured.

"A time of peace," Fernshadow mewed.

"A time of conflict," Goldpatch added.

"A time of difficulty," Fernshadow meowed.

"A time of return," Goldpatch muttered.

"A time of triumph," Fernshadow purred.

"A time of sadness," Goldpatch sighed.

"And a time of right," Fernshadow finished.

"The time of Starflakes has come," Goldpatch told the two apprentices. "The Fallen Stars shall return to the stars."

"What?" Emberpaw asked, alarmed.

"_One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home," _Fernshadow recited, eyes half closed.

"W-what does that mean?" Dapplepaw stammered.

"Dapplepaw!" Dapplepaw pricked her ears as she heard Thorntail's distant call. Another voice called Emberpaw's name, and the SkyClan apprentice turned her head.

"I have to—" Dapplepaw started.

Fernshadow touched her nose to Dapplepaw's forehead. "I know. Remember my words."

Dapplepaw strained her eyes, and the three cats faded into blackness.

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Emberpaw_

Emberpaw blinked awake in her nest. She was back in the apprentices' den. The words of Goldpatch and Fernshadow still rang in her ears. _The time of Starflakes has come. The Fallen Stars shall return to the stars. _And then the prophecy: _One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home. _What could that possibly mean?

"Emberpaw!" That was Poppypaw's mew, laced with annoyance. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Emberpaw yelped. She dashed out of the den, kicking up moss. Poppypaw and Grayfeather were outside the den. Blazingflame, the deputy, was in the center of the clearing with Risingstar and Crowfoot.

"We're going to attack ShadowClan," Poppypaw mewed excitedly. "Crowfoot's patrol saw ShadowClan warriors kill and eat a swallow on our territory."

"We're going to attack them over a swallow?" Emberpaw meowed in surprise.

"No!" Grayfeather snapped at Poppypaw. To Emberpaw he said, "We've been suspecting prey-stealing for some time now. Risingstar, Blazingflame, and Willowsky are going to the ShadowClan camp to confront them about it. But we don't need to worry about them. Come on, let's practice some battle moves."

_**Line**_

_ShadowClan—Starlingpaw_

Starlingpaw snarled aloud as her paws hit the ground where the frog had been a moment before. It hopped away. With a mighty leap, she pinned it to the ground and killed it.

Looking around, she prayed to StarClan that no one had seen her sloppy kill. She usually was a much better hunter than this.

It was that stupid dream's fault. A gray tabby tom with a white chest and deep green eyes—he called himself Birchpelt—had told her that "the time of Starflakes" had come. What was that supposed to mean? And then he had told her that prophecy. It didn't make any sense. She was just a normal—okay, not that normal—apprentice. Why would StarClan come to her and tell her some nonsensical prophecy?

"Starlingpaw!"

A silver she-cat with black splashes—Echosplash—emerged from the bracken. "Are you done hunting?"

Starlingpaw nodded.

"Come back to camp." Starlingpaw dug up her other prey and followed the warrior back to camp.

_**Line**_

Starlingpaw deposited her prey on the pile. It was considerably smaller than usual. The frogs and lizards must have been breeding late. It consisted mostly of mice and a bird or two.

Suddenly there was an uproar outside the camp. Sunbeam, who had been guarding the camp, ran in and dashed into Darkstar's den. A heartbeat later, she emerged and ran into the warriors' den.

Rainpelt, Nightpetal, Featherpaw, Rosestripe, Featherpaw, and Hazelwing—the border patrol—came into the camp. Starlingpaw's eyes widened as she saw who they escorted: a dark reddish tom with faint gray stripes, a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger splotches, and a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws. The leader, deputy, and medicine cat of SkyClan! They had also brought a large dark gray tom and a dark brown tabby tom; warrior escort. Starlingpaw wouldn't want to fight them in a hurry. Sunbeam padded up to Risingstar with a dark ginger tom behind her. His ear tufts, tail-tip, paws, and underbelly were a striking white.

"Risingstar," Foxstrike mewed, dipping his head to him. Sunbeam excused herself and melted into the crowd of curious ShadowClan cats.

"Where is Darkstar?" Blazingflame, the SkyClan deputy, asked.

"Darkstar is...unavailable," Foxstrike told them. "Why are you here?" Foxstrike's neck fur was bristling, but his tone remained calm and cool.

"We wanted to warn you," Willowsky, the SkyClan medicine cat, mewed.

Risingstar stepped forward to address the whole of ShadowClan. "We have evidence that your Clan has been killing and eating prey within SkyClan borders. Just today, we watched a ShadowClan hunting patrol kill and eat a swallow in SkyClan territory."

Immediately ShadowClan was on its paws, yowling objection. Foxstrike raised his tail to quiet the Clan. When they were reasonably quiet he spoke.

"Neither I nor Darkstar know about any of this. As I am the deputy, I am in charge of sending out patrols. All of the patrols I send out _should_ stay in ShadowClan territory."

Nightfire, a black tom with ginger splotches, rose to his paws. "Are you accusing your own warriors of breaking the warrior code?" he cried in outrage. Other warriors joined him. Foxstrike lifted a paw.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything," he mewed calmly. "All I'm saying is that I am not responsible. If my warriors are hunting in SkyClan territory, so be it. They're the ones who will have the blood of all the cats dead or injured fighting over this matter on their heads. If any of you has anything to confess, speak now."

The air crackled with tension. No one said anything. Suddenly, two kits bundled out of the nursery.

"Fogkit! Frostkit!" A queen, Breezesky, dashed out after them. She grabbed Frostkit by the scruff. "Why are you two out here?"

"That hurts!" Frostkit squeaked, waving her paws around as Breezesky's teeth bit at her scruff.

"We wanted to know what was going on," the other kit, a strong black tom with amber eyes, mewled. "And then we smelled the same scent that was on Spiderwhisker when he comes back from hunting. He gave me this feather." Fogkit ran off and returned with a shiny gray feather in his jaws. He sneezed, and it fluttered to the ground in front of Blazingflame.

"That's a swallow's feather," the deputy gasped.

Frostkit tore free of her mother's grip and sniffed cautiously at Willowsky. "You smell like Hazeberry," she announced.

Willowsky gently licked Frostkit's scruff. It oozed a drop of blood; she must have torn it on Breezesky's teeth. "That's because I do what Hazeberry does. Now, thank you for helping us with our problem. Go back with your mother now."

"Okay," Frostkit mewled brightly, trotting back to Breezesky with her stubby tail straight out behind her. The queen herded her kits back into the nursery, embarrassment sparking from every hair on her pelt.

Spiderwhisker, a huge black tom, stalked over to Breezesky before she followed the kits in. "You fool," he hissed. "I told you not to tell anyone, not even—" he flicked his tail at the nursery. "—them." He bared his teeth at his mate.

"I didn't!" Breezesky cried. "T-the kits figured it out on their own! It's your own fault for hunting beyond borders!" She clamped her tail over her mouth, realizing too late what she had said. Spiderwhisker hissed and his hackles rose.

"That's enough!" Foxstrike yowled. "Seeing as we've resolved the problem, go back to your business. I'll deal with Spiderwhisker."

_**Line**_

_WindClan—Wildpaw_

Wildpaw slashed at the rabbit's flanks, barely breaking pace. Bright red blood spurted out of the scratches, and the rabbit squealed. Its blood spattered Wildpaw's nose and the moorland. She slashed again, and it stumbled. Wildpaw lunged with breathtaking speed and sunk her teeth into the rabbit's neck. It went limp beneath her, and Wildpaw almost fell off from her sudden stop. She dug her claws into the moor and steadied herself. She picked up the rabbit in her jaws and began to pad back to camp.

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Mountainpaw_

Mountainpaw followed his mentor as they brought up the rear of the patrol. Risingstar's ears were pricked, as if he expected ShadowClan to follow them across the border. Mountainpaw flattened his ears and hissed at the patrol of ShadowClan cats looming just across the border. "Go stay in the pines!" he growled. Mudstripe must have heard his growl, for he gave Mountainpaw a stinging flick across the ears. A few of the ShadowClan patrol _mrrow_ed in laughter, but a few of the others rebuked them. "He's an apprentice," a she-cat mewed. "Don't laugh at him." Mountainpaw's pelt burned in shame as he followed his mentor, tail down.

_**Line**_

_WindClan—Wildpaw_

Wildpaw dragged the rabbit by its hind legs through the moorland grass. It was plump, but not incredibly fat. Why was it so heavy, then? She stumbled. Dizzy? What was wrong with her? She had been fine a moment before. She blinked as black splotches swam across her vision. Her legs wobbled and gave out beneath her, and it went dark. She was dimly aware of the grass tickling her belly fur and the warm rabbit brushing her flank, but she was mainly paying attention to the vision flashing behind her eyelids.

The sounds she heard were muted, as if she were underwater. There were five cats padding into the trees, and they smelled like bird eggs and twigs. SkyClan.

The big tom in the front of the patrol was definitely Risingstar. Behind him were Blazingflame and Willowsky, and two cats who she didn't really remember. One had his tail down; Wildpaw wondered if he was all right.

Willowsky dropped back to him. "Are you all right?" she asked. The tom just turned away from her and bounded into the trees.

"He'll be fine," the other tom muttered. "He just goes out to hunt for a while."

Willowsky nodded, yet she still looked worried. "Does Mountainpaw do this a lot?"

The tom nodded.

Wildpaw's gaze followed the fleeing tom as he ran through the trees. A bird twittered overhead. The tom—he must be Mountainpaw—halted abruptly and opened his jaws. Wildpaw remembered that SkyClan hunted birds; he must be thinking about catching this one.

Mountainpaw circled below the trees. He stopped by a tall oak tree and looked up. A plump blackbird was singing on a high branch. Moutainpaw launched himself into the air and clawed his way up the trunk of the tree.

Wildpaw watched in horror. _Oh, StarClan, he's going to climb it!_

Mountainpaw made good progress up the trunk. When that ran out, he clambered up thick branches, making their leaves rustle. It was a dizzying drop to the ground; Wildpaw prayed to StarClan that he wouldn't fall.

The branches started to thin out, yet Mountainpaw kept climbing. The blackbird carried on singing, seemingly oblivious to the hunter.

Soon the large apprentice clung to a medium-thick branch that pointed almost skyward. The bird was bobbing on a stick thin enough to snap if stepped on. In his rage and frustration, Mountainpaw didn't seem to see it.

"No!" Wildpaw yowled. "It's going to break!"

Yet, as she screeched at Mountainpaw, she knew he couldn't hear her. She wished with all her might that maybe Moutainpaw would turn back.

Mountainpaw carefully padded a bit out onto the branch. It dipped and swayed, but his gaze was hard and determined. The branch started to thin out. The blackbird hopped sideways and kept singing.

Then, to Wildpaw's horror, Mountainpaw jumped.

She seemed to see it in slow motion. Mountainpaw leapt at the bird, claws extended. The bird hopped over and flew away, chattering an alarm call. Mountainpaw's eyes stretched wide until she could see the white around them. He clawed at the thin branch.

It did little good. He managed to hook his claws around it, but it was not thick enough to hold the weight. It bent at an almost impossible angle, and Mountainpaw's claws dug into the bark.

The twig split with a tiny cracking noise. Mountainpaw plummeted like a stone. A shard of twig was still hooked in one claw, and his eyes were wide with terror. He turned over and over in the air. Wildpaw squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see him hit the ground. Just then, the vision ended, and Wildpaw found herself waking up beside her rabbit on the moor.

A cat called her name. Dazed, Wildpaw turned toward the noise, expecting to see Whitestripe. Instead, a lithe pale brown tabby she-cat padded toward her, paws skimming the moorland grass.

When she was closer, Wildpaw noticed she had pale silver flecks in her fur. No, those weren't flecks; they were stars!

Wildpaw blinked several times, but the cat didn't disappear.

"I am Heatherwing," the cat purred. "Don't be frightened."

Wildpaw stared at the she-cat, head pounding. A migraine was gnawing at her head, and she was dizzy.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "I—"

Heatherwing silenced her by gently drawing her tail, which had pale tabby stripes, over Wildpaw's muzzle. "Hush," she murmured. "This ability of yours may be hard, but you will learn."

Wildpaw cocked her head to one side, stumbling to ensure she didn't fall over. "Ability?"

"Yes," Heatherwing mewed. "You have visions of something happening elsewhere. It will seem to be a burden, but do not fret. I will be guiding your paws all the time."

"Why are you here?" Wildpaw asked, getting dizzier with every heartbeat that passed. "Just to tell me about that...that ability?"

"No. You have the ability for a reason. The time of Starflakes has come. The Fallen Stars shall return to the stars."

"Huh?" Wildpaw mumbled feebly. Heatherwing's form was swimming before her eyes.

"_One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home."_

Wildpaw opened her mouth to ask more, but she was too dizzy. She could barely see Heatherwing in front of her; dark splotches clouded her vision. The migraine pounding away at her skull was too much. She was so dizzy. She vomited, and everything went dark.

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Mountainpaw_

Mountainpaw moaned. He hurt all over. Especially his legs. He didn't even know if they were there. Maybe they were gone. Maybe not. It hurt to try and get up from his position: laying flat on his belly with his legs crumpled underneath him. A bird twittered startlingly close to his face. It was the same bird he had tried to hunt a moment before.

"Don't rub it in," he muttered hoarsely to the bird.

The bird cocked its head to one side and chirped.

"You probably don't know what I'm saying." Mountainpaw sighed. "I need help!"

The bird let out another chirp.

"I...need...help." Mountainpaw annunciated each word slowly and clearly.

The bird looked at him confusedly and flew off. Mountainpaw sighed. Was it all over?

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Emberpaw_

Emberpaw inhaled deeply. The forest was her home. She loved the sound of the wind through the trees, the birdsong, the smell of the leaves. And now she was going to find the source of the birdsong and hunt it.

She pricked her ears as a bird sang overhead. A blackbird, from the sound of it. Emberpaw listened carefully, pinpointing its location. She padded around, sniffing at different trees.

Suddenly she halted so suddenly that leaves left over from leaf-fall swirled up around her paws. The birdsong had changed. It was still birdsong, but she could hear words!

"A cat, a cat, a cat is hurt. By the biggest oak! A cat, a cat, moaning away. A cat by the biggest oak. Leave it be, leave it be, the cat is hurt, and it might eat you if you're too close!"

Emberpaw ran off, paws pounding the forest floor. 'The biggest oak'...that was probably the Giant Oak. A cat was hurt there?

Emberpaw came to a stop. A dark gray form was laying deathly still among the leaves. It was Mountainpaw!

"Mountainpaw! Are you all right?"

Mountainpaw looked up at her and mouthed something.

"I'll get help!" Emberpaw turned and ran back to camp.

**Okay, that's done! Wow, prophecies and injuries. Emberpaw is awwwwesome. Don't worry, I'll have more of RiverClan in the next chapter. Please review and provide critique and suggestions!**

**~Mothy**


	5. More Abilites and Events

**Chapter 3: New Happenings**

**I know cats can't cry. I don't care. Read it anyway. ;) Enjoy!**

_ShadowClan—Foxstrike_

Foxstrike paced in front of Darkstar's den. How long would Darkstar have him wait? He had to report back on the issue with Spiderwhisker.

"Come in," a faint voice rasped. Foxstrike's eyes widened, and he pushed aside the lichen with his head and entered.

Darkstar looked even worse than before. His pelt was dull, and his eyes were somewhat glazed over. A rancid smell, like crow-food, came off of him. Foxstrike forced himself not to flinch and bent closer to his leader.

"I talked to Spiderwhisker," he murmured. "He said he wouldn't do it again—hunt on SkyClan's territory, I mean. Still, I'm sending stronger and more trustworthy warriors on his patrols."

Darkstar's foul breath riffled his whiskers. "Do as you see fit," he wheezed. "I will be meeting StarClan before sunhigh."

Foxstrike blinked back tears at this revelation. "Are you sure, Darkstar?" he asked. "Shall I get Hazeberry?"

Darkstar waved his tail; even that was an effort. "No need, no need," he grunted. "I have been here long enough. You will be Foxstar, ShadowClan's next leader."

Foxstrike gaped. "Fill your pawsteps, Darkstar? I—I can't!"

Darkstar's gaze was determined. "You can and you will. Do not fail my last wish, Foxstar."

Foxstrike blinked. "If you put it that way..." He bent over and licked Darkstar between the ears. "I will not fail you, Darkstar."

Darkstar sighed in relief. "Foxstar," he wheezed, "when you were an apprentice, you were so unconfident. You asked if it was okay to knock me over during a training session. When you were deputy, I kept mentoring you, boosting your confidence. Now you will join the other leaders on the branches at a Gathering." Darkstar blinked fondly. "You've come so far." Coughs racked his body as he struggled for breath.

"Save your breath," Foxstrike told him, sweeping his tail across his mouth. Darkstar moved his head free of it.

"No. There is no stopping what must come."

His breath came faster, and his eyes were wild as his chest heaved. "The weight—so heavy," he panted. "Can't—breathe!"

Foxstrike could only watch numbly as death took hold on the leader of ShadowClan.

Darkstar's eyes grew distant. Foxstrike thought he could see stars in the blue eyes. Darkstar's gaze met Foxstrike's, and he murmured something incomprehensible. Then his breathing stopped, and his sightless gaze boring into Foxstrike's made the deputy advert his gaze. Grief almost overwhelmed him. Darkstar was dead? He had been his mentor and leader. He had been leader since before he was born; his father had been an apprentice!

Wait. Darkstar had said something, just before he—he joined StarClan. The ginger tom cocked his head, remembering. What had Darkstar said?

"_The time of Starflakes has come."_

_**Line**_

_ShadowClan—Sunpaw_

Sunpaw dodged Starlingpaw's blow and dealt a swipe to the small apprentice's hindquarters.

Foxstrike entered the clearing. His gaze was distant, and he seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Come on, Sunpaw."

"But we were in the middle of a training session!" Starlingpaw complained. "What do you need her for?"

"I have to go to the Moonpool." Foxstrike forced the words out like half-eaten bones.

Sunpaw looked into her mentor's amber eyes. They revealed unbearable grief and responsibility.

"Has Darkstar died?" Sunpaw could barely believe she could say that, but she did.

"Yes," Foxstrike meowed hoarsely. "I want you to come, Sunpaw."

"Me?" Sunpaw's mew was a squeak. This was a big deal; Foxstrike would receive his nine lives!

"Yes, you." Foxstrike's reply was taut and impatient. "Get some sleep and fresh-kill. We'll be leaving after sunhigh."

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Mountainpaw_

"Ow."

Mountainpaw opened his eyes suddenly to pain. Agonizing pain. His paws, his legs, he hadn't felt the pain before, but now...

The dark gray apprentice tried to twitch a front paw.

"Ow."

He forced the command. His paw moved barely a whisker.

"Owwww!"

Mountainpaw closed his eyes, panting. Why did he hurt so much? Where was he, anyway?

"You're in the medicine den."

Mountainpaw opened his eyes a crack as a paw prodded his side. A fluffy gray she-cat was hovering over him (not literally!).

"Are you sore?" Mintpaw asked.

"What do you think?" Mountainpaw snapped, wincing.

"Willowsky! He's awake!" Mintpaw called. The medicine cat was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Ow," Mountainpaw proclaimed. Willowsky blinked.

"Mintpaw, check the bindings," she instructed. The apprentice medicine cat leaned over him, paws prodding gently.

"Ouch!" Mountainpaw screeched as something poked his leg. Pain lanced up from the paw to the leg to his haunches to the rest of him. Hot tears leaked from under his eyes and rolled down his face against his will. "Ow...!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Mintpaw mewed, shocked.

"Ouch," Mountainpaw whispered. He hurt so badly.

"Poppy seeds," Willowsky ordered. Mintpaw dashed off and returned with a dried poppy head. Willowsky shook five seeds out, and Mountainpaw licked them up. The images of the medicine cats swam before his eyes, and sleep overcame him.

_**Line**_

_RiverClan—Rapidheart_

Rapidheart waved her tail at the patrol that followed her. She had only been a warrior for a day, yet Icepath had already let her lead a patrol. Troutsplash, Otterclaw, Gingerpaw, and Mudslide followed her. Rapidheart felt very insecure about ordering around the senior warrior Mudslide, yet he didn't seem to mind very much.

"Okay," Rapidheart announced. "We've reached the WindClan border." She lifted her tail, setting a mark on a patch of heather. Gingerpaw darted up to a large rock and followed suit. Rapidheart kept an eye on the apprentice in case she decided to try and hunt across the border. The idea still made her fur bristle. The rivers were full of fish! Why did Blizzardsky feel the need to hunt their mangy rabbits? Mudslide had gone along with it two sunrises before; it made a bit of sense for Gingerpaw to follow her mentor's orders.

Mudslide must have noticed Rapidheart's unease. "Don't worry," he told her, unable to hide his amusement. "I'm not going to try that again." He winced at the memory. Rapidheart purred. She was glad that Mudslide had decided that his loyalties lay with the warrior code.

Rapidheart narrowed her eyes, staring at the moorland.

Mudslide's tail flicked her ear. "Don't tell me you're thinking about trying to hunt rabbits," he joked.

Rapidheart didn't reply. Something was wrong here.

"Mudslide," she hissed. "Can you see that?" A pale brown form lay on the moorland grass. It was more than several tree-lengths.

"Yeah, I think I see it," he muttered. "It's a cat, I think."

"They've collapsed!" Gingerpaw exclaimed, joining the exchange.

"We've got to help!" Rapidheart mewed.

"No," Mudslide told her. "They're too far into the territory."

Otterclaw and Troutsplash joined up with them. "The border's been marked," Otterclaw reported.

"You head back," Rapidheart commanded the patrol. "I'll catch up with you at camp."

Troutsplash, Otterclaw, and Gingerpaw nodded. Mudslide murmured in her ear.

"Whatever you do, I'm not responsible."

Rapidheart nodded curtly. Mudslide led the patrol away.

Rapidheart waited until they were out of sight. Then she took a deep breath and leapt over the stream.

Her paws beat the moorland grass down as she ran. She didn't want to get caught, not after the disagreement two days ago. Her paws moved impossibly fast, and the territory around her became a blur. Several heartbeats later, she pulled up next to the still form.

It was a pale brown she-cat with darker splotches, an apprentice by the look of it. She lay on her side, yellow eyes wide, breathing shallow. The cream warrior ducked and looked into the she-cat's eyes, but there was no response.

"No," the she-cat murmured suddenly, "you can't do that. You can't. You can't."

Rapidheart prodded her gently with her nose.

"No!" the apprentice screeched. "You're just an apprentice! You can't do that! It's not allowed! _No!_"

Her eyes focused, and her flanks heaved. Her terrified gaze locked with Rapidheart's. "It's not allowed," she repeated frantically. "Can you stop her?"

"Stop who?" Rapidheart asked.

As the she-cat regained her senses, she realized just who Rapidheart was. She backed up, fur fluffed up, eyes wide and haunted.

"D-don't hurt me!" she screeched. "I didn't do anything! I swear it by StarClan! I was just hunting..." Then her eyes unfocused slightly. "StarClan..." Her eyes became wild. "Starflakes! Starflakes! The time of Starflakes has come! That's what they said! My ability! It's a burden...is it? Don't hurt me! They'll need me! I'm the one for Wind!"

"The one for wind? Your ability? Starflakes? What are you meowing about?"

Her eyes settled slightly. "But...but..." They continued to settle, and the apprentice heaved a sigh. Her fur relaxed slightly, but her claws were unsheathed.

"S-sorry," she stammered awkwardly. "I'm Wildpaw."

"The name fits," Rapidheart muttered, the she-cat's outburst fresh in her mind.

"Hey!" Wildpaw protested. "I've never done that in my life!"

"I'm Rapidheart." The RiverClan warrior changed the subject.

Wildpaw nodded. "Rapidheart. Why are you in the middle of my territory?"

"I-I saw you from the border. I wanted to see if you were okay..."

Wildpaw was silent for several heartbeats. "All right," she mewed finally. "Now, get back to your territory before someone sees you."

Rapidheart wanted to know more, but she saw the sense in Wildpaw's words. She dashed off.

_**Line**_

_ThunderClan—Dapplepaw_

Dapplepaw halted behind Thorntail. His jaws were open wide. He was leading a patrol to drive a fox and her cubs off of ThunderClan territory. Leafshadow, Bluestorm, Runningpaw, and Branchfall shifted around in the brambles.

"Thorntail," Dapplepaw whispered, "why are we hiding in a bramble bush?"

"So that the fox won't see us. And even if it does see us, it won't attack because it has sense enough not to go in a bramble bush."

"Unlike us," Bluestorm muttered.

"Shh!" Thorntail hissed.

The fox was a female. Even though her cubs were old enough to eat prey, she still had milk-scent on her. It was almost overwhelming to smell fox and milk at the same time.

A russet snout poked out of a hole beneath the roots of an old tree. The mother fox emerged. As Thorntail planned their ambush, Dapplepaw froze.

What was that feeling?

_Someone is going to die._

A claw of ice-cold terror pricked her heart.

_Who is it?_

Her gaze rested on each member of the patrol.

_Not Thorntail. Leafshadow will get injured, but she'll live. Same for Bluestorm and Branchfall. Runningpaw—_

Her tail bushed out to three times its size.

_Runningpaw is going to die._

"Branchfall," she whispered, "why is Runningpaw here?"

"He's going to help us drive off the fox." Runningpaw's mentor said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does he have to be here?" she begged, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Why?" Branchfall looked at her like she was crazy. _I probably am, _Dapplepaw thought.

"Can he go home? Please?"

"No!" Runningpaw butted into the exchange. "Why do you want me to leave?"

Dapplepaw stared at her paws. "I can't explain it, but some cats die when they fight."

Runningpaw snorted. "You think I'm going to die?"

"Yes!"

Runningpaw stared at Dapplepaw as if she had grown a second head.

"Please, Runningpaw. Go back to camp."

"No," Runningpaw meowed.

"Please!" Dapplepaw's mew was rising in pitch and volume.

"Hush!" Branchfall scolded her.

"Please!" Dapplepaw wailed. The fox stopped sniffing around and looked directly at the bush.

Thorntail looked at Dapplepaw. "Thanks a lot," he growled. "You've spoiled our ambush."

"Please, Runningpaw," Dapplepaw whispered. "Please go back to camp."

"You'd better go," Branchfall meowed. "We can't shut her up."

Runningpaw glared at Dapplepaw and shouldered his way out of the bush. Dapplepaw heaved a sigh of relief.

"Happy?" Branchfall growled.

Dapplepaw nodded numbly.

"Attack!" Thorntail yowled. The patrol tore free from the bushes and leapt at the mother fox, claws unsheathed, teeth bared in a snarl.

The fox growled and lunged at the nearest cat, which happened to be Leafshadow. Its teeth tore at her shoulder, and she yowled in pain. Thorntail raked his claws down the side of the fox's muzzle. It released Leafshadow and snapped at the handsome tom.

Bluestorm leapt onto the fox's bushy tail, clawing out fur. Blood spurted out as he hit the skin. The fox yelped and lashed her tail. Bluestorm went hurtling through the air and collided painfully with a tree trunk. The fox sank its teeth into Bluestorm's tail and pulled.

Bluestorm let out a screech full of agony. Branchfall, Thorntail, and Dapplepaw attacked all at once, clawing and biting.

The mother fox gave a massive pull, and Bluestorm's tail detached with a sickening sound of tearing fur and crunching bone. Bluestorm screeched so loudly that the fox flinched. Branchfall took the opportunity to claw at the fox's eyes. Blood stained his claws, and the fox yelped surrender. Dapplepaw sank her teeth into the fur and choked at the stench of fox blood. Leafshadow and Thorntail darted into the hole and chased out three fox cubs. The mother fox yapped and snapped at Leafshadow and Thorntail.

"Leave!" Thorntail snarled. He pricked one cub with his claws, and the cub wailed.

The mother fox backed up and dropped her head and tail, the universal gesture of surrender. Leafshadow and Thorntail parted, allowing her to dart to her cubs and treat them with barks and licks. Thorntail and Branchfall began to snap at the foxes' heels and herded them into the trees.

Dapplepaw and Leafshadow rushed over to Bluestorm. The warrior was moaning, and blood gushed from his tail—or where his tail had been. Dapplepaw felt nauseated just looking at the blood-soaked bone.

"Go get Ebonypelt. Quickly!"

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Mountainpaw_

Mountainpaw blinked awake. The pain was gone, for now; reduced to a dull ache. He couldn't get up if he tried, though.

"Willowsky," he croaked to the tortoiseshell, "what's wrong with me?"

The she-cat came over from where she was stripping leaves from their stems. "Your legs are broken," she murmured. "All of them."

Mountainpaw couldn't reply. He was too stunned.

_**Line**_

_ShadowClan—Starlingpaw_

Starlingpaw saw her sister off as she escorted her mentor and the medicine cat to the Moonpool.

"Lucky," Starlingpaw mewed for the umpteenth time. "Only a few cats get to go to the Moonpool."

Hazeberry emerged from the medicine den, dropping a bundle of herbs at Sunpaw's paws. "you're not going to share tongues with StarClan," she reminded Sunpaw.

"I know!" the apprentice called after Hazeberry as the dark gray she-cat headed for Foxstrike.

_**Line**_

_SkyClan—Petalshine_

Petalshine lay on her side in the nursery. Something was happening. Something she'd never experienced before.

A stab of pain rippled down her body. "Whisperfoot," she panted, "what's happening?"

The pale gray queen woke up and sniffed Petalshine. "Tinykit," she ordered Sweetflower's kit, "go get Willowsky." The little she-cat scampered off. To Petalshine she mewed, "Brace yourself. It's going to get painful."

Another cramp seized her abdomen. "What's happening?" she repeated.

"You're giving birth."

**Wow. Abilities galore. Please review! And I like pie ^_^ XD Please give me ideas for the warrior names of the mains. Sunpaw, Starlingpaw, Swanpaw, Mintpaw, Mountainpaw, Emberpaw, Dapplepaw...I do not have many set mains. Ok, just ideas for warrior names. And abilities. Please! Thanks for reading! Don't forget critique and suggestions, but not flames! :D**


	6. A Peek Inside StarClan

**Chapter 4: **A View from Silverpelt

**Okay, my first review of the last chapter called Dapple's power 'supernatural'. That flipped me out to no end. Here you will have an explanation of everything so it isn't shrouded in mystery. I present to you...Darkstar, formerly of ShadowClan! PS: Growl. I need suggestions for ALL warrior names! I already have Dapplepaw's. It's a really good one. :D I'll give you a hint: Who visited her with the prophecy? Spottedleaf or Sandstorm plushie to whoever guesses correctly; please choose which one you want. If you do it without peeking then you get a plushie of any character in this story that you wish!**

_Star-Shadow—Darkstar_

Darkstar followed the gray tabby. They were climbing a rocky hill strewn with boulders and ledges. Darkstar had a suspicion that the star-flecked tom was trying to kill him. He seemed friendly enough, though.

"Come on," the tom meowed, peering over his shoulder with deep green eyes, "it isn't far now." A spark of amusement flashed in his eyes. "You've been restored to your prime. Shouldn't you be fitter?"

Darkstar clamored over a jutting boulder. "You've been here longer than I have," he puffed. "And I grew old during my last days down there. Tell me, what was your name again?"

The tom looked down at Darkstar from a higher boulder. The patch of white on his chest distinguished him from the rock. "Birchpelt."

"Right." Darkstar grunted and leapt up to the ledge. Truthfully, he wasn't used to being so fit. His last moons amongst the living cats had been spent in frailty and weakness; he hadn't done action like this since the last ShadowClan battle. "Are we there yet?"

Birchpelt's tail curled up (amusement). "Yes, we're there."

There was a pool of water atop the hill. Plant life, including herbs such at catmint, flourished around it. The scent of flowers was rich and sweet. Darkstar was impressed.

"It's like the Moonpool was turned inside out!" he whispered.

"Yeah, I was impressed when I first saw it," Birchpelt meowed absently. He didn't seem to be focused on the pool. "We call it the Stonepool."

"Sounds like a warrior name," Darkstar commented. Birchpelt ignored him.

"Come on!" he yowled to thin air. Darkstar looked at him, but not for long.

A few cats padded up from the other side of the hill.

"Let me introduce you," Birchpelt invited. Darkstar followed him around the pool.

"Fernshadow." A young dark tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head, deep green eyes shining. "She's from ThunderClan, but has a touch of SkyClan blood.

"Goldpatch." A sturdily built pale gray and gold patched tom nodded. His eyes were yellow. "He's SkyClan through and through."

"Heatherwing." A pale brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes flicked her tail. "She's half WindClan, half ThunderClan."

"You already know me, Birchpelt. I'm half ShadowClan via my mother; my father was in ThunderClan."

"And, the only Fallen Star here, Milklight." Milklight was a longhaired creamy white she-cat with yellow eyes. "She's RiverClan. She died when she was a queen, so she always smells of milk. She often guided the RiverClan medicine cats, until we heard of the Starflakes prophecy."

"Tell me, Birchpelt," Darkstar asked, "what is a Fallen Star?"

Heatherwing tipped (it kept censoring my other word so now I'm using tipped) her head to one side. "You didn't tell him, Birchpelt?"

Birchpelt cast his gaze downward. "I tried, but there was never a right time."

Milklight gazed at the tom. "Should we call in the Starflakes?"

"It seems that it would be the best way," Goldpatch rumbled.

Fernshadow ran lightly down the hill with surprising agility.

Darkstar stared at Heatherwing with a head tilted to one side. "You said you were halfClan? How did...?"

Heatherwing looked at him with deep blue eyes that showed wisdom; a surprising trait of this young she-cat. "How did it work out? My father was Lionblaze. My mother was Heathertail. As soon as I was born, my mother regretted her choice. Lionblaze and Dovewing raised me; not as their own kit, of course. Lionblaze named me after my mother. I was born in StarClan, by the way."

Birchpelt stepped forward. "I am the son of Birchfall and the ShadowClan she-cat Dawnpelt. Birchfall was instantly ashamed and let Dawnpelt take care of me. Obviously, I was named after my father."

"What about Fernshadow?" Darkstar asked.

"She's the result of one of the most famous couples: Firestar and Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf is part SkyClan; Fernshadow inherited her fur and her SkyClan history. Sandstorm was angry, of course. But at least both of the parents have somewhere to center the love they have for each other. They love Fernshadow and her brother, Blazeheart, who looks exactly like his father, but his eyes are deep amber."

"Hm," Darkstar mused, "two kits looking exactly like their parents. At least Sandstorm is happy."

Just then, Fernshadow darted back up onto the hill, landing nimbly beside Goldpatch. "They're coming," she mewed, hardly out of breath.

Five cats leapt onto the rock behind her. Fernshadow circled each of the five cats in turn.

"Lightningstreak, from ThunderClan." She flicked a pale gold tom with ginger and black streaks lightly on the shoulder with her tail. He eyed her curiously with yellow eyes. The tom was surprisingly handsome.

"Beechfall, from SkyClan." The dark brown tom nodded curtly. Despite not being a true tabby, there were faint black stripes in his fur. He, like Lightningstreak, had yellow eyes, but they had a touch of amber.

"Hollyshade, from ShadowClan." The black she-cat's deep green eyes stood out in her pretty face. Her fur was long, jet-black, and well-groomed. She self-consciously licked her chest fur as Fernshadow introduced her.

"Poolshine, from RiverClan." The silvery gray-blue she-cat was startlingly beautiful. She had flecks and streaks of white in her short fur, and her deep blue eyes, framed by her fur, made her even more beautiful.

Fernshadow paused in her introductions to inform Darkstar of something. "This last cat was the very first Starflake. Poppyflight, from WindClan." Fernshadow dipped her head respectfully to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "Poppyflight became deputy of her Clan before returning to the stars."

Poppyflight seemed delicate, but beneath her fur were muscles hardened from dashing across moorland, and her green eyes were hard and determined. Darkstar could easily believe this cat leading a whole Clan.

"Why have you called us here?" Lightningstreak asked Fernshadow. There was no accusation in the meow, only interest.

Goldpatch spoke up. "We were trying to explain to Darkstar what a Fallen Star and Starflake are."

Hollyshade's gaze studied the pale gold tom critically. "You called us all the way here for an explanation?"

"Not just an explanation," Heatherwing mewed hurriedly. "Darkstar was recently added to our ranks. We felt it would be better for him if the first Starflakes explained to him what happened."

Poppyflight rolled her eyes, obviously seeing through the lie. "Very well." She settled into the grass growing around the pool, and the rest followed suit. Poppyflight closed her eyes and began the tale.

_Star-WindClan—Poppyflight POV_

Poppyflight closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calling back the memories. Moons and moons and moons ago, she had fallen from the safe haven of StarClan. It didn't seem to be safe anymore, even today. She opened her eyes, ready to begin.

"Moons ago," she began, "I was walking by a stream in StarClan." She closed her eyes briefly, confirming the memory. "I was with another cat, Twigbreeze."

Beechfall blinked, eyes sad. "I knew Twigbreeze. He was my sister's son."

"I went with him to see the WindClan camp from the stars. Suddenly, Twigbreeze froze in ice, and I ran away. I think I froze too, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the WindClan camp. Apparently, I had been passed out in the snow near their camp. An apprentice—he's Harepelt now—found me. Harepelt is still alive—he's the oldest cat in the Clans. Anyway, I fell, and I lived with WindClan. I became a warrior, then deputy. However, I was claimed by greencough in a leaf-bare as bad as the one during which I had fallen. The other cats here have similar stories: falling from the stars in a casing of ice, then living with the Clan in which they had lived when they were alive. However, there is more to this story."

A pale gray tom with streaks of gray padded from the shadows. His eyes were yellow.

"This is Gustfoot. My mate."

Poppyflight felt Darkstar's astonished gaze boring into her. "If kits were born, then they would be half StarClan."

Poppyflight nodded. "Correct. As well as being fully WindClan, our kits also had StarClan blood. Being the kin of a StarClan cat, they were called 'Fallen Stars'. The kits were extraordinary. They could run faster and hunt better than their Clanmates. More recently, kits have been born with...abilities."

Poppyflight could almost feel Darkstar's blood turn to ice. "Abilities?"

Poppyflight nodded. "Yes. Abilities. And now these ability-enhanced cats will come back to the stars, bringing the rest of the Fallen Stars with them."

Darkstar breathed the prophecy he had heard. _"The time of Starflakes has come. The Fallen Stars will return to the stars. _Now I know what that means. Say, exactly what types of abilities are there? Apparently, they—" He gestured to Fernshadow and her companions with a wave of his tail. "—have given the prophecy to five cats. I, being new, do not know much of this at all."

Poppyflight twitched an ear, as if flicking away a fly. "I'm surprised they didn't tell you. No matter. I will tell you."

Lightningstreak rose to his paws and dabbed at the pool with a paw. A tortoiseshell she-cat with pale gold dapples appeared above the pool. "Dapplepaw of ThunderClan. She can sense when someone is going to die, a common trait of cats in StarClan, who can foresee what may happen."

Lightningstreak sat back down, and Hollyshade took his place. Dabbing the pool, a ginger-and-gold she-cat with one front white paw, dark ginger tabby stripes, a long tail, and amber eyes appeared. "Sunpaw of ShadowClan. Her ability rather matches her Clan: she can melt into the shadows."

"What about her sister, Starlingpaw?" Darkstar inquired. Hollyshade's gaze bored into the pebbles below her paws, and she plodded back onto her patch of grass.

Before Darkstar could ask any further, Poolshine padded up to the pool. Instead of dabbing the pool with a paw, she she used her nose to ripple the water. First, a pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes appeared. "Rapidpaw, Rapid_heart _now. Her name is quite fitting: she has super speed. We StarClan cats can run long distances in a short time; Rapidheart has that abilitiy." Rapidheart's form was replaced with an undersized white she-cat. Oddly enough, one of her eyes was blue, the other green. "Swanpaw has the regular responsibilities and abilities of a medicine cat apprentice; the only ability she has is that she can sense the emotions of others. However, she plays a vital role in getting the prophecy to her sister." Swanpaw's image vanished from the pool, and Beechfall took Poolshine's place.

Beechfall flicked the water with his tail, spraying droplets all over Darkstar. Poppyflight snorted in amusement as Darkstar glared at the tom. There was no more time for playing around, for a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes appeared. "Emberpaw can understand the speech of other creatures," Beechfall meowed in a down-to-business tone. He took his seat before Emberpaw's image flickered away. Poppyflight rose to her paws and dabbed the water with a paw. It was cool, but not cold. As she removed her paw from the water, she envisioned the WindClan cat in her mind. She stepped back, and, sure enough, the pale brown she-cat with darker splotches and yellow eyes appeared. "Wildpaw has visions of something happening at a different location. It may be at the same time, or it may be a bit in the future. She still needs to be trained in this ability, as does Dapplepaw for hers. Heatherwing, I will leave that to you?"

Heatherwing nodded, and Poppyflight came over and touched her nose to the she-cat's head, transferring the information to Heatherwing's mind. Fernshadow came over, expecting to receive instructions as well. Poppyflight shook her head.

"You are not the right cat for the job. Lightningstreak, is Ivylight here?"

Lightningstreak's gaze clouded in worry. "Ivylight? Are you sure?"

Poppyflight rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Is she here?"

Lightningstreak nodded, but he still looked worried. A cat padded out of the shadows. The pale gray she-cat had white splotches and deep green eyes.

"You called me, father?" she asked Lightningstreak.

Lightningstreak nodded again. "Poppyflight needs you," he mewed hesitantly. The she-cat came over to Poppyflight and dipped her head. As Poppyflight readied her request, she viewed Lightningstreak's doubts for a heartbeat. Ivylight was kind, but incredibly cold and unfeeling towards cats she didn't know or trust. Thankfully, Lightningstreak was one of Poppyflight's good friends, thus earning her trust.

"I need you to walk in the dreams of another cat. Dapplepaw. She needs training in her ability. From what I've seen, she's eager and usually follows orders. She's always ready for a challenge. Be careful; you know what you must tell her."

Ivylight dipped her head. "I understand. Be kind but firm, correct?" Poppyflight nodded, and Ivylight offered her forehead for Poppyflight to transfer instruction to. When she had finished, Ivylight left, leaping from stone to stone down the hill.

Poppyflight rose and faced Darkstar. "Do you understand, Darkstar? StarClan fell from the skies seasons ago, and now the Fallen Stars must rejoin their ancestors. We will guide them, of course, but all choices they make are their own."

Darkstar jumped, and his tail bristled to twice its size.

"What is it?" Poolshine asked.

Birchpelt's pelt was bristling as well. "I feel it, too. Come, Darkstar!"

Without another word, the two ShadowClan cats dashed off the plateau.

_Star-ShadowClan—Birchpelt POV_

Birchpelt raced from rock to rock. He could hear Darkstar panting behind him, but there was no time to stop. Already he could see the scene unfolding in his mind's eye: Sunpaw melting into the shadows, sneaking down into the hollow where her soon-to-be leader and medicine cat lay, dreaming. Darkstar had to be there to grant Foxstrike his ninth life, but that wasn't the only thing. Sunpaw lapped from the water and lay down.

Birchpelt vaguely remembered the she-cat Wildpaw's reaction to her vision: _"She can't do that. Can you stop her?" _So that was what she saw: Sunpaw drinking from the Moonpool!

"Hurry up!" Birchpelt panted. Darkstar's pawsteps quickened. Distantly, Birchpelt spotted the Moonpool, and pushed himself to run even faster.

_ShadowClan—Sunpaw POV_

Sunpaw took a deep breath and lapped up a few drops of water from the Moonpool. She retreated to a dark corner of the hollow, curled up, and closed her eyes.

She opened them a heartbeat later. She could see Foxstrike—or was it Foxstar now?—conversing with Hazeberry and several other starry-pelted cats. She mulled over an idea for a bit. Should she explore, or go see Foxstrike?

Suddenly, two cats dashed impossibly fast into the ring of cats by the Moonpool. Sunpaw recognized one as Darkstar; the other ran in her direction. Sunpaw glanced desperately around for somewhere, anywhere to hide, but it was too late. The gray tabby tom's deep green eyes were watching her every move.

"You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"I-I—"

"Save your excuses," he meowed gruffly. "You're a warrior apprentice. What business do you have with StarClan?"

"A voice told me to drink from the pool?" Sunpaw offered. The tom cursed a cat by the name of Ivylight under his breath.

"Look," the tom began, "you are different than the other apprentices. You have a prophecy about you. Even so, stay away from the Moonpool, okay? It's sacred. We'll visit you." With that, he touched her on the forehead with her nose and dashed away. Sunpaw's knees gave out underneath her, and the last thing she heard was Darkstar's mew, restored to its full strength.

"I hail you by your new name, Foxstar. May you serve your Clan well for moons to come."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwesome. Review and tell me how dumbfounded you are! That adds a whole new twist on the story! And give suggestions for romance, abilities, names, etc, etc. :D**


	7. Back with the Mortal Cats

Chapter 5: Back With the Mortal Cats

**Okay, with your (and my XD) newfound knowledge, let's get back to Dapple, Mountain, and Petalshine! And the rest. But remember Petalshine's giving birth? Here's where it gets so specific. I like my own writing, by the way. OH REQUEST! Out of five stars (halves count), how many would you give this story? *wrings hands nervously* What are my strengths? Weaknesses? Errors? *taps leg nervously* Yeep! I'm just going to keep writing now...be nice when you tell me.**

_ThunderClan—Dapplepaw_

Dapplepaw twitched in her nest. She was fast asleep, but her mind was somewhere else.

She stared at the beautiful forest in front of her. It was like ThunderClan territory in greenleaf, but better.

Suddenly a pale gray and white she-cat padded out of a shadow of a tree.

"Hello," Dapplepaw mewed. If she lived her, she must be nice.

"I'm Ivylight," the she-cat informed her. "I'm here to train you."

Dapplepaw was puzzled. "Thorntail is my mentor."

Ivylight flicked her tail. "No, no," she mewed impatiently. "I'm here to train you in your ability."

"My...ability?" The memory of the fox attack was fresh in her mind, even after a day had passed. She winced. "I'm glad I convinced Runningpaw to leave. He and his brother got their warrior names yesterday: Runningstorm and Smokeshade."

Ivylight flicked her tail again. "Good. But that's not the subject. You can predict when cats will die, yes? That doesn't mean you can flip out and send a cat home. Some things must stay their course."

Dapplepaw stepped back, somewhat dazed. "Huh?" She was going so fast...

Ivylight paced in a circle; was she impatient? "Let life take its course," she repeated firmly.

"O-okay," Dapplepaw meowed uncertainly; then she blinked awake in her nest with the words _Let life take its course _ringing in her ears.

_Star-ShadowClan—Birchpelt_

Birchpelt padded silently through the ShadowClan camp. Sunpaw had been out late last night, so she was sleeping the day away. Nightfire padded towards the dirtplace; out of habit, Birchpelt swung out of his way. There really wasn't any need too: this was just a dream. Birchpelt slipped into the apprentices' den and curled up next to Sunpaw.

He blinked his eyes open immediately. Sunpaw was in a pine forest, hunting. Birchpelt, feeling rushed, scared away her lizard. Sunpaw rounded on him.

"Hey! That was mine!" Suddenly resignation flared in her eyes, along with guilt. Clearly she remembered him and her 'adventure' at the Moonpool. "Uh..."

Birchpelt wasted no time of formalities, getting straight to the point. _"The time of Starflakes has come. The Fallen Stars will return to the stars. One from Thunder. One from Wind. One from Shadow. Two from River. One from Sky. They shall come together and bring the Fallen Stars home."_

Then he was off before Sunpaw could ask any more.

_Star-WindClan—Poppyflight_

Poppyflight paced back and forth in the moorland grass. This was the WindClan section of StarClan. They had everything there, down to a camp. But she wasn't interested in chatting or hunting. Even here, she could feel the tug of StarClan blood in her veins.

Morningmist, a pale gold and pale blue she-cat with blue eyes, padded up to Poppyflight. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Poppyflight stopped pacing and started tearing up the grass. "I don't think I could wait much longer. I feel it, Morningmist. I feel StarClan blood among mortals. It shouldn't be there. That's why I conjured the prophecy. Every Fallen Star or Starflake in StarClan feels it. You were mortal, though. You can't feel it. But I can."

Morningmist placed a paw over Poppyflight's. "Is there anything I can do?"

Poppyflight shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'd tell you if there was."

Suddenly Asterpetal, a pale gray and pale ginger she-cat from SkyClan, and also a Fallen Star, rushed up to the two WindClan she-cats. "Bad news," she panted. "Petalshine has just given birth to three healthy SkyClan kits. It was a hard birth, but as far as I can foretell, they'll all live."

Morningmist was absolutely baffled. "Kits are a good thing!"

Poppyflight yowled at the sky. "More Fallen Stars!"

Asterpetal explained. "Petalshine is a Fallen Star. Now the tug will be even harder on Poppyflight. I feel it too."

Morningmist tilted her head. "Why not just go down and get the Fallen Stars, or wait until they die?"

Poppyflight clawed the ground again, frustrated. "We're their ancestors. We can't toy around with them. And if we wait, some cats might be driven mad from the pull. Also, they might have kits. Forbidding it isn't going to help at all. I'm already feeling...not in the right mind from sensing the pull for so long. I was the first, you know. And I hope that they return soon, otherwise I might go mad." Her head drooped and rested on her chest.

_Star-SkyClan—Asterpetal_

(Oh, I love her!)

Asterpetal stroked Poppyflight's shoulder with her tail-tip. "Don't worry," she soothed. "They may return soon."

Poppyflight rounded on her. "What if they don't? You don't understand!"

Asterpetal touched her nose to Poppyflight's ear. "Yes, I do. I feel the pu—"

Poppyflight flinched away. "You don't understand," she repeated. "Every day I feel the pull. Even when I'm asleep, I still feel it. I sense the Fallen Stars more sensitively than most mortal cats; their blood runs in my veins. It yanks on my mind, every single day. I feel madness threatening to overcome me. Oh, Asterpetal, what else could help?"

Asterpetal noticed the slightly crazed look in Poppyflight's eyes. What she said was true. If the Fallen Stars didn't return soon, Poppyflight and the other Starflakes would go insane. There was only one thing Asterpetal could do.

Summoning one of the powers at her disposal, she touched her nose to Poppyflight's forehead. "Sleep now," she murmured.

"No," Poppyflight protested. "Sleep offers no escape!" But her legs buckled, and she fell unconscious.

_WindClan—Wildpaw_

Wildpaw was wide awake.

She was hunting.

She smelled rabbit and followed the scent to a rabbit hole. _Mouse dung! _Now the rabbit could scent her, and it wouldn't dare come out.

Suddenly a pale brown tabby shape darted out of the hole. Wildpaw almost fell tail over whiskers down the hill. "Wah!"

The form moved behind her and steadied her. "Hush," it mewed.

Wildpaw turned around to see the form. It was a pale brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Heatherwing. "Oh, it's you."

Heatherwing blinked. "Yes. I'm here to help you hone your ability."

Wildpaw moaned. "I'm supposed to be hunting. What will Whitestripe say if I come home at sundown with two rabbits?"

Heatherwing flicked her tail, frustrated, but she saw the sense in the apprentice's words. "Very well. Take a walk tonight. I'll meet you here." She padded away.

_RiverClan—Icepath_

The RiverClan deputy paced by a stream. Something wasn't right here. She had felt it ever since she had become deputy: she didn't belong in RiverClan. True, she loved the water, and she was RiverClan through and through, but she felt...out of place. She didn't belong here! And every night, since she was just called Icepaw, she had stared at the stars. Once she had even climbed a tree to get closer to them. Now she felt the—how could she describe it?—the _tug _pulling her back to the stars. (Don't worry, I'd be appalled if one of my characters committed suicide.)

"StarClan help me!" she called. "I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly, a swirl of starshine appeared in front of her. She stepped back as it took the form of a silvery gray-blue she-cat with streaks of white in her fur. Her eyes gained their dark blue color in a dazzling spray of stars.

"Hello," the she-cat purred.

_SkyClan—Mountainpaw_

(Finally, we're getting back to him! I must admit that I read the argument below 4 times, at least. LOL)

Mountainpaw fidgeted in his nest. "I'm bored," he complained.

"Do your exercises," Mintpaw mewed around a mouthful of a sweet-smelling herb, not even looking up at him.

"I don't want to," Mountainpaw whined.

"Well, if you're bored, and you don't want to be crippled for life, do them." Mintpaw put down the herb.

"I don't have to."

"Fine. Just sit there being bored."

"You don't really care, do you?"

"I care if you interrupt my work."

"I wasn't being that annoying."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Mintpaw!"

The arguing apprentices looked up at Willowsky's meow. Her scorching dark amber gaze made the two younger cats advert theirs. "Sorry," Mintpaw muttered. She went back to her work, and Mountainpaw felt a bit triumphant that he didn't get scolded. The medicine cat came over.

"How are your legs?"

Mountainpaw tried to bend them, and found that he could bend all but one at the joint. Willowsky sniffed and prodded.

"Mountainpaw, most of them are healing nicely. But I think this one," she poked the unbending one with her nose, "won't heal correctly. I think you'll limp with this one."

Mountainpaw's belly lurched. "It'll never heal?"

"It won't heal properly," Willowsky corrected him.

"I won't be able to hunt or fight right. A crippled back leg in SkyClan? I won't be able to do anything but limp around using up prey and feeling sorry for myself."

Willowsky rested her nose on Mountainpaw's flank. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

_SkyClan—Willowsky_

Willowsky breathed in the dark gray apprentice's scent as she rested her nose on his flank. Even as she breathed an apology, she knew deep in her heart that there was one way to heal him. It was incredibly risky, and wasn't something encouraged by the warrior code.

_Oh, Mountainpaw, _she thought, _how far would you go to have four working legs again?_

_RiverClan—Swanpaw_

Swanpaw took a water vole from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Waterpaw to eat. The silvery gray tom was sweet, but somewhat full of himself. Even as she sat next to him, she scolded herself. _You're a medicine cat! Don't think of a mate!_

"Hi," Waterpaw meowed, sinking his teeth into a fish. "Feeling in the mood for meat today?"

"Yup," Swanpaw mewed shyly, shearing off the water vole's fur. She couldn't understand how the other Clans could stand having to eat through mouthfuls of fur or feathers. Fish scales were smooth and wet on the tongue. When the vole was reasonably de-furred, she took a bite of it.

She swallowed. Waterpaw was talking to her, but something was afoot. She sensed excitement coming off of Waterpaw in waves.

"What's up?" she asked slyly. "Something exciting happen today?"

"I passed my final assessment!" he burst out.

"That's great!" Swanpaw purred.

Just as she was swallowing the last of her vole, she heard pawsteps. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Low-vine for a Clan meeting!"

The Low-vine was a vine on one of the trees. It wasn't actually a vine; it was a branch that had died when a thick vine wrapped around it. Shimmerstar leaped to a lower branch, then to the ground, meeting the gathering Clan.

_RiverClan—Waterpaw_

Waterpaw came forward, sitting back on his haunches by his siblings. Reedpaw's tail was twitching, betraying his excitement. Minnowpaw's gaze was resting on her mentor, a smoky black tom with ice blue eyes. Waterpaw sighed.

"Do you have to moon over Darkfeather _now_?" he hissed.

"As soon as you stop mooning over Swanpaw," she mewed from the corner of her mouth. Despite the undertone, he flinched. He didn't moon over Swanpaw...did he?

"We are here to name three new warriors," Shimmerstar began. "Silvercloud, has Reedpaw learned what is required of him as a warrior and memorized the warrior code?"

"He has," the pretty silver tabby with white markings confirmed.

"Darkfeather, has Minnowpaw learned what is required of her as a warrior and memorized the warrior code?"

Minnowpaw's gaze shone as her _former _mentor replied, "She has."

"Otterclaw, has Waterpaw learned what is required of him as a warrior and memorized the warrior code?"

The very dark brown tom nodded. "He has."

Shimmerstar lifted her gaze to the sky. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to honor your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Reedpaw, Minnowpaw, Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

"I do," Reedpaw meowed.

"I do," Minnowpaw echoed.

"I do." Waterpaw put as much feeling as he could into those two words.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Reedpaw, you shall be known as Reedstorm. StarClan honors your initiative and your agility, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Shimmerstar rested her head on Reedstorm's, and he respectfully licked her shoulder. The new warrior drew back and stood beside Troutsplash.

"Waterpaw, you shall be known as Waternose. StarClan honors your battle skills and your wit, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Waternose licked Shimmerstar's shoulder as her head rested on his. He fell back and stood next to his brother.

Minnowpaw suddenly looked small and alone in front of Shimmerstar. "Minnowpaw, you shall be known as Minnowheart. StarClan honors your kindness and your fishing skills, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." When Shimmerstar rested her head on Minnowheart's shoulder, the she-cat licked her shoulder.

"Reedstorm! Waternose! Minnowheart! Reedstorm! Waternose! Minnowheart!"

Waternose pricked his ears. Even amongst all the other voices, he could hear Swanpaw calling his name. He purred quietly to himself.

After the cheers died down, Shimmerstar raised her tail. "Rapidheart has something she needs to tell the Clan."

The creamy white she-cat stepped forward next to her leader. Waternose thought she looked unsettled.

"I was hunting," she began. "I also was keeping an eye out for Icepath, because I hadn't seen her in camp since this morning. I went by the stream, and I smelled her scent. But, when I tracked it, the scent vanished."

Goldenray, a scarred golden elder, snorted. "Maybe the wind blew it away."

Rapidheart's mew trembled briefly. "That's what I thought, but I would have found it again. I sniffed all around the area. The wind wasn't high today. The scent wouldn't have gotten far. And," she continued, "Icepath had left prints in the mud. Right where the scent disappears, so do the prints!" Rapidheart's mew cracked near the end, and she didn't bother to stop it.

After she finished, she stepped back and crouched, trembling, next to her sister, Swanpaw. Waternose was slightly confused about this. Sure, the news was disturbing, but she looked as if she had seen StarClan come down right there and take Icepath away. And that was a frog-brained idea at best.

The rest of the Clan looked disturbed; they muttered back and forth. Shimmerstar raised her tail. "I will take a patrol and check it out. Rapidheart, you'll lead me to the spot." The she-cat raised her head and nodded. "In the meantime, Hollowfoot will act as deputy."

The dark gray tom nodded, looking pleased. He dipped his head to Shimmerstar.

Shimmerstar conversed with her temporary deputy as the Clan broke up into small groups, gossiping about Icepath and congratulating the new warriors.

_ShadowClan—Starlingpaw_

Starlingpaw peeled the skin off of her frog before tucking in hungrily. She had taken an assessment today—not her final, but close—and she was starving.

Beside her, Sunpaw gobbled down a fat mouse. Starlingpaw had killed that herself, but Sunpaw had set it up. The memory was fresh in her mind; she relished the sensation of hunting alone with her sister.

But lately, Sunpaw had been...distracted. She twitched in her dreams. Yesterday she had completely missed a mouse that practically ran over her paws. And she jumped at every rustle in the bushes. Once, when Sunpaw thought she had been alone, she exclaimed out loud, "I thought it was him." Was someone following her around? Was it the Dark Forest? Every apprentice knew the tale of the violent battle between the living and the dead; they didn't tell it to kits. Starlingpaw's claws twitched as she imagined them sinking into a slimy, scarred pelt.

_WindClan—Sagepaw_

Sagepaw buried the remains of her rabbit and sat down next to Wildpaw. Her half-sister was playing with the remains of her prey, trying to balance them on her head.

Sagepaw cleared her throat.

"Oh!"

Wildpaw's head shot straight up, and the ears toppled off of her head. Quickly, she gobbled them down and buried the remains of her rabbit also. "Sorry," she mewed, completely embarrassed.

"It's all right," Sagepaw meowed, placing one of her paws over her younger kin's paw.

_WindClan—Wildpaw_

Wildpaw gazed up at Sagepaw. She was bigger than her, but not by much, Wildpaw liked to think. Wildpaw was only eight moons old; Sagepaw would become a warrior soon. Wildpaw's pelt burned with embarrassment. Why, oh why, had Sagepaw caught her playing with the ears? That kind of behavior was for kits.

"It's all right," Sagepaw meowed again.

"Only kits do stuff like that," Wildpaw argued. Sagepaw shook her head, removed her paw, and yawned.

"I did a lot of hunting today," she yawned. "I'm going to sleep." She padded off to the apprentices' den. Several cats followed suit, retreating into their dens. Wildpaw headed for the dirtplace, hoping to kill some time.

After scraping earth over her dirt, she squeezed past Brackenpaw, her half brother, who was squatting over the ground, and exited the dirtplace. There were still too many cats to sneak out without being noticed, so she decided to be noticed.

"I'm going for a walk," she called, padding for the exit of the camp. No one followed her. Good. She headed for the Rabbit Hole Hill, where she had met Heatherwing earlier. The quarter moon rose higher and brighter, and Silverpelt blazed overhead. Just when Wildpaw wanted to curl up and sleep, Heatherwing appeared.

"I'm glad you came," she purred. "Sleep now, and I will help you with your ability."

**That was awesome. Please review!**


	8. Updated Allegiances

_**Here are the updated allegiances, including StarClan cats! Many cats have been edited, but only in appearance. None are missing or anything.**_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar: large deep ginger she-cat, big blazing amber eyes

Deputy: Falconfire: dark ginger, dark gold, and white patched tom, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ebonypelt: jet-black she-cat, ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Crystalpaw: pretty silvery-white she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors

Ashtail: smoky gray tom, amber eyes

Lilyflower: dark brown she-cat, dark green eyes

Birchleaf: dark brown tabby tom, deep green eyes

Hawkeyes: dark ginger tom, white flecks, amber-yellow eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw: pure white she-cat, brilliant green eyes

Branchfall: dark brown tom, very dark amber eyes

Shimmerheart: silvery-white she-cat, blue eyes

Leafshadow: tortoiseshell she-cat, bright green eyes

Cloverfoot: long-legged pale gray she-cat, dark green eyes

Oakwhisker: long-legged brown tom, yellow eyes

Bluestorm: blue-gray tom, bright blue eyes, no tail

Snakespin: ginger tom, black and brown stripes wrapping around his stomach

Apprentice, Blazingpaw: light ginger she-cat, dark ginger paws, chest, tail-tip, blazing amber eyes

Mossfeather: pale brown she-cat, gray flecks, pale green eyes

Thorntail: handsome brown tom, green eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat, pale gold dapples

Birdsong: pale gray she-cat, ginger stripes, amber eyes

Smokeshade: smoky black tom, amber eyes

Runningstorm: dark gray, almost black tom, yellow eyes

Queens:

Dawnheart: beautiful creamy orange she-cat, amber eyes, expecting Ashtail's kits

Asterfeather: tortoiseshell-and-white queen, bright green eyes, expecting Branchfall's kits

Swallowflight: light gray queen, one black paw, brown specks

Elders:

Fireblaze: bright orange and brown tabby tom, creamy markings

Oakstem: old dark brown and pale gray tabby tom, long claws, short tail, green eyes

Poolfoot: dark gray she-cat, pale gray feet, amber eyes

Deerstep: tawny-colored she-cat, white paws, dark green eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Wolfstar: large, muscular, long-furred solid gray tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather: jet black tom, white chest flash, tail-tip, yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Chervilstem: light brown tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Lilacheart: mottled gray she-cat, green eyes

Warriors:

Whitestripe: lightly scarred white tom, creamy gold stripes, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw: pale brown she-cat, darker splotches, yellow eyes

Swiftpelt: dusty gray tom, deep green eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw: dark gray tom, deep green eyes

Brightpelt: white she-cat, ginger spots, blue eyes

Quickblaze: pale gray and ginger tom, yellow eyes

Galeblaze: dark ginger tom, green-gray eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw: dark brown tabby she-cat

Snowstorm: white she-cat, pale gray flecks, ice blue eyes

Sorrelfall: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, green eyes

Lionpelt: handsome golden tom, yellow eyes

Emberfire: she-cat with brown-ginger fur, golden sheen, dark brown tabby stripes, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw: grayish white tom, streaks of blue-white, blue eyes

Blazewood: dark ginger tom, brown tabby stripes, white chest, amber eyes

Cloverflake: dark brown tabby she-cat, white flecks all over back, blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw: pale blue she-cat, blue eyes

Stoneclaw: mottled stone gray and black tom, yellow eyes

Tigerflame: ginger-and-black striped tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw: golden tabby tom, green eyes

Queens:

Daisyfield: pale gold she-cat, darker spots, pale green eyes

Blossombreeze: pale gray she-cat, white patches, mother to Lionpelt's kits: Sunkit (golden tom, yellow eyes) and Moonkit (silvery black she-cat, blue eyes)

Elders:

Swiftfeather: old black tom, patchy fur, yellow eyes, from horseplace

Harepelt: brown tom, gray muzzle, hard of hearing, almost blind, oldest cat in all Clans

Cloudrush: longhaired pale blue-gray she-cat, white patches, piercing blue eyes

Graywhisker: gray she-cat, deep green eyes, long whiskers stiff from age

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Foxstar: darker ginger tom, white ear tufts, tail-tip, paws, amber eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw: ginger-and-gold she-cat, one front white paw, dark ginger tabby stripes, long tail, yellow eyes

Deputy: Rainpelt: bluish-gray tom, green eyes

Medicine cat: Hazeberry: dark gray she-cat, black flecks, pale green eyes

Warriors:

Spiderwhisker: huge jet-black tom, amber eyes

Nightfire: large muscular black tom, ginger patches, amber eyes

Leafdapple: pretty light brown tabby she-cat, white paws, chest, tail-tip, green eyes

Sootbird: smoky gray tom, pale gray chest, yellow eyes

Hazelwing: small cream-and-gray she-cat, yellow eyes

Rosestripe: pale gray she-cat, pale ginger stripes, scar on face, amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat, silver paws, amber eyes

Snakefang: dark brown tabby tom, bright yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Silentpaw: jet black tom, ice blue eyes

Echosplash: silver she-cat, black splashes, sky blue eyes

Ashsong: gray-and-brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Fadepaw: pale gray tom, gray-green eyes

Flamingstone: black tom, ginger sheen, golden yellow eyes

Nightpetal: smoky black she-cat, blue markings, green eyes

Sunbeam: longhaired dusty gold she-cat, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw: pale gray and ginger she-cat, pale green eyes

Shadestep: dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw: small pale gray she-cat, white patches, yellow eyes

Queens:

Breezesky: dark gray tabby she-cat, pale blue-green eyes, mother to Spiderwhisker's kitws: Frostkit (snowy white she-kit, pale gray flecks, dark blue eyes) and Fogkit (pure black tom, dark amber eyes)

Nightflower: black she-cat, white chest, deep blue eyes

Amberfur: oldest nursery queen, dark golden ginger she-cat

Elders:

Morningpelt: pale gold she-cat, blue eyes

Jaggedclaw: dark gray tom, deep yellow eyes

Littlewhisker: undersized creamy white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Shimmerstar: beautiful silvery-blue she-cat, glittering blue eyes

Deputy: Hollowfoot: dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfur: dark gray tabby tom, light blue chest, sky blue eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw: undersized pure white she-cat, one blue eye, one green, blind

Warriors:

Owltail: brown tabby she-cat, extremely bushy ringed tail, yellow eyes

Silverstorm: longhaired silver she-cat, gray markings, ice blue eyes

Lightbreeze: pale gold she-cat, yellow eyes

Streamstroke: brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Shellpaw: cream tom, pinkish tinge, yellow eyes

Blizzardsky: longhaired white tom, blue patches, ice blue eyes

Mudslide: white-and-brown splotched tom, green eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw: pale pinky-ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Aspenshine: pale gray she-cat, gold-ginger flecks, green eyes

Hailstep: white tom dappled with gray and white, sky blue eyes

Silvercloud: pretty silver tabby she-cat, blue markings, sky blue eyes

Darkfeather: smoky black tabby tom, silver flecks, ice blue eyes

Troutsplash: pale gray-brown tabby tom, pink markings, green eyes

Otterclaw: very dark brown tom, yellow eyes

Waternose: silvery gray tom, gray paws, tail, green eyes

Reedstorm: pale blue-gray tom, black tabby stripes, tail-tip, pale green eyes

Minnowheart: slender gray she-cat, blue eyes

Rapidheart: creamy white she-cat, yellow eyes

Queens:

Russetsplash: bright ginger she-cat, black flecks, ringed tail, pale amber eyes, expecting Mudslide's kits

Flowerpool: pale gray tabby she-cat, tawny ginger stripes, pale blue eyes, mother of Hollowfoot's kits: Bubblekit (pale blue tabby she-cat, splotches of white in the stripes, sky blue eyes), and Pebblekit (mottled pale gray tom, pale green eyes)

Elders:

Halfbreeze: once-beautiful very pale gray she-cat, blue eyes, stumpy tail

Goldenray: small golden tom, piercing golden eyes

Nightsky: pure black she-cat, warm green eyes

Shadowednight: small black tom, partially blind

**SkyClan:**

Leader: Risingstar: dark reddish gray tom, faint gray stripes, deep green eyes

Deputy: Blazingflame: tortoiseshell she-cat, dark ginger and dark gold splotches, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Willowsky: sleek tortoiseshell she-cat, white paws, dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw: small fluffy pale gray she-cat, pale green eyes

Warriors:

Cloudwisp: light gray-blue tom, streaks of white, blue eyes

Sneezenose: orange tom, black stripe down back, black nose, green eyes

Eaglestrike: light brown tom, white ringed tail, green eyes, yellow around pupil

Grayfeather: solid light gray tom

Apprentice, Emberpaw: ginger she-cat, white splotches, amber-green eyes

Sparrowflight: brown tom, ginger stripes, amber eyes

Robinsong: long-legged dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Redshine: bright ginger she-cat, pale gold flecks, amber eyes

Crowfoot: long-legged smoky black tom, jet-black feet, amber eyes

Apprentice, Leappaw: pale gray and pale brown patched tom, pale green eyes

Cherryshine: pale ginger she-cat, sparkling green eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw: long-legged brown she-cat, dark brown flecks, amber eyes

Cardinalwing: bright ginger she-cat, dark brown flecks, green eyes

Apprentice, Echopaw: small silvery gray she-cat, pale green eyes

Mudstripe: dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mountainpaw: large dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Silverdrop: silver she-cat, pale brown and dark gray flecks on back and flanks, green eyes

Queens:

Petalshine: pinky-brwon she-cat, mother to Sneezenose's kits: Sweetkit (white she-kit, pinky-brown flecks, green eyes), Scorchkit (orange and black striped tom, amber eyes), and Spottedkit (pale gray tom, dark brown spots, yellow eyes)

Sweetflower: white she-cat, light brown splotches, mother to Crowfoot's kits: Briarkit (brown she-cat with pale brown paws and chest and amber eyes), Tinykit (pretty, small light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes), and Frostkit (light blue-and-white splotched tom with blue eyes)

Whisperfoot: pale gray se-cat, white stripes, blue eyes

Elders:

Lilypelt: light gray she-cat, brown splotches, green eyes

Goldenstripe: small white she-cat, gold stripes, green eyes

Birchclaw: old pale gray tom, dark brown stripes

_**Deceased cats (FS = Fallen Star, SF = Starflake)**_

_RiverClan:_

_(FS) _Icepath: white she-cat, black paws, tail-tip, blue eyes

_(FS) _Milklight: longhaired creamy white she-cat, yellow eyes

_(SF) _Poolshine: blue-gray she-cat, white streaks, deep blue eyes, beautiful

_ThunderClan:_

Fernshadow: dark tortoiseshell she-cat, deep green eyes

Blazeheart: dark ginger tom, deep green eyes

_(FS) _Ivylight: light gray and white she-cat, green eyes

_(SF) _Lightningstreak: ginger and gold tom, gold and black streaks, yellow eyes

_ShadowClan:_

Birchpelt: gary tabby tom, white chest, deep green eyes

Darkstar: dark gray, almost black tom, pale silver streaks, ice blue eyes

_(SF) _Hollyshade: pretty, longhaired deep gray she-cat, deep green eyes

_WindClan:_

Heatherwing: pale brown tabby she-cat, deep blue eyes

Morningmist: pale blue and pale gold she-cat, blue eyes

Gustfoot: pale gray tom, yellow eyes, Poppyflight's mate

_(SF) _Poppyflight: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_SkyClan:_

_(FS) _Asterpetal: pale gray and ginger she-cat

_(SF) _Goldpatch: pale gray and pale gold patched tom, yellow eyes, large, slightly stocky, and muscular


End file.
